The Years After
by BoogieBoy
Summary: Zuko and Azula return to the Fire Nation with their mother. Now the new Fire Lord must learn how to rule and his sister needs to find her place in a post-war world. Continuation of Avatar: Path of the Siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a continuation to my previous work, Avatar: Path of the Siblings. While it isn't necessary to have read it to understand the plot, or enjoy it for what it is, it does give an information at the developing relationship between Azula, Zuko and Ursa. ** Also, on a related note, if you have negative feedback, please do share it with me, I love improving myself. **With that said, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Mai was happy to take a moment of peace and quiet. Being alone on the balcony, away from all the music, dancing and people, at least for a moment, was refreshing. Inside, one door away, there was a wedding, her wedding. She and Zuko, after so long, were wed. At first the delay was until he had brought his office into order, then until he and his sister could find their mother. After her husband-to-be returned they have had exhausting preparations to attend to, until finally a few hours ago they said "I do" and locked lips. Now, now her life was complete and nothing could destroy her happiness.<p>

"MAI, OMSWEETAGNI, WHY ARE YOU ALONE!" It sounded like Ty Lee, it squealed like Ty Lee, it moved like Ty Lee, it even had the Ty Lee smile, but it wasn't Ty Lee, it was her other bridesmaid.

Emulating a Ty Lee-like behavior Azula lunged at her, hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe.

"Alright Azula, what's your angle?" as she said it, gasping for air, she saw the devious smile on her friend, that demonic grin that signified the end of all good in the world.

"Just wanting to remind you something Mai." she responded in a teasing voice "We are now sisters-in-law." her bridesmaid's grin grew even wider "We are going to be really close, right sis?"

Mai closed her eyes.

_Don't let Azula under your skin, don't let Azula under your skin, don't let Azula under your skin..._

**- one month earlier -**

"You want to make Azula your adviser?" Iroh knew that his nephew wanted to improve his relationship with his sister but that was too far.

"Yes." Zuko said in an even tone.

"You can't trust her, she's crazy!"

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" He snapped back "You think I don't know that? Azula always lies, I know!" Zuko's face turned red with anger "You think I don't know that?" he was screaming "You think every one of my advisers didn't already told me that? Do you know how Mai reacted? Do you?" The Fire Lord tried to calm himself for a moment, but couldn't "Ozai tore my family apart. I haven't seen my mother in years and I was always on the edge with Azula. My mantra is "Azula always lies", remember?" Iroh was standing there, calmly, listening to his nephew "But what am I to do uncle? Tell her that she always lies? Tell her that I don't trust her? Why? WHY!" Zuko was marching in the room, flailing arms uncontrollably. "So that she doesn't trust me either? I'm already giving her a second chance; it will be a lousy second chance if I don't trust her, right? What has she done that is worse than what I've done? Is she less deserving of a second chance? Who's to say that? Me? You? My sister is here, and she is going to stay here. And if she tries to put a knife in my back." he gave a moment pause "If she tries to put a knife in my back, I'm probably going to give her a third chance."

Zuko sat down in the nearest chair, nearly exhausted.

"I'm sorry uncle." he said after a few moments "I'm just blowing off steam." he was breathing heavily "But I lost my family before, now I want it back".

"I understand nephew, "Iroh finally said "but to give her an advisory position?"

"Advisers don't have any executive power." Zuko was right "It's a high position, but she won't be able to do anything without my permission. Also, I need her help. The Earth Kingdom envoy is playing me a fool, I need someone who could read people like him, and in fact I need someone who could read the people around me."

Iroh was about to protest, but he realized that it was futile; the Fire Lord had already made his mind.

"So, you're finally going back to the tea shop?" Zuko said after a few minutes

"Yes!" his uncle said happily "With a complete advisory board you won't need me anymore."

His nephew frowned.

"I can't run the country for you, my nephew."

"I know, I just wish you could stay longer."

"I can't."

"At least until the wedding?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about what happened at the docks." Mai had debated whatever to rip his head off or to sympathize with him. When Zuko told her he would go and search for his mother, he forgot to mention that he'd take Azula with him. If she knew, she'd never let him go. "Look, me and Azula..."<p>

"You are friends right?" her husband was worn out, so far his whole day was dealing with people who questioned his decision "You'll work it out."

"I'm still mad at her."

"I know." he looked lovingly at Mai "She's mad at you as well, it'll pass."

Then he took her in her hands.

"About the wedding, are we ready to start making preparations?"

Mai gave him a nod.

"I'll also take Ty Lee as my one and only bridesmaid."

"Alright then" he said, kissing her softly "now I want to spend some time with my wife."

She gave him that look that was reserved only for him and that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

><p>The mirror was fixed, not only that but the room was completely repaired. That was expected of course, but she somewhat wished that mirror was still broken; she hated that mirror, bad memories. Maybe she could have it removed from her room?<p>

Here she was, Princess Azula, after a long journey with her brother on the sea, searching for their mother, back home. But what was she doing here? As she stood in front of that...thing...her mirror image stared at her. What was the point of her being here? She was a master of deceit and a war genius. But there wasn't a war anymore, all the military tactics she knew, all the strategies she memories, all of that was useless. Without war her purpose was gone. All her knowledge was thrown down the drain. But that wasn't the worst of it.

She felt irrelevant. Zuzu told her she'll be getting a position on his advisory board. It was true, her brother needed help, as he himself said nothing prepared him for the throne, he was like a child thrown at a lion, but, again, help with what? She had an understanding of economics, art and so forth, but she wasn't exactly and adviser level at it, it was mostly what she picked up at the Royal Academy. Then again, she was Azula, if someone could fight an uphill battle it was her.

She also promised her brother she wouldn't do anything stupid, so killing him was out of the question, and for once she intended to keep that promise. Zuzu had many flaws, but she believed he really did care for her, unlike most people and that gave her comfort. He also seemed to trust her, albeit forcibly so, which was refreshing, since most people had ceased to trust her a long time ago. Even in the palace everyone sooner or later figured out she wasn't exactly trust worthy. Speaking with her brother was...easy, it was even calming. She allowed herself a smile; she enjoyed the way their relationship has changed.

When the servant entered the room he didn't saw any of that. The Princess was as unreadable, as she always was. But the servant wasn't, the boy was shaking, scared. Azula knew why, she remembered his face; this was one of the boys she exiled. Well, she exiled all of her servants, but this was one she exiled face-to-face.

The boy just left a vase with flowers and left. If everyone was acting like that, and so far they all were, she would get annoyed. Didn't matter, now she was tired and needed sleep, she'd deal with whatever issues came up in the morning, now it was time for her to enjoy her own, much-missed bed.

* * *

><p>The first issue that came up was the fact that she didn't want to get up. Firebenders rise with the sun, so when the fireball rose from the horizon Azula woke up. She didn't want to wake up. This was the first time in a long while she slept in a nice bed. After sleeping in cells and cabins she wouldn't give her pillow so easy. Not that it matter, she couldn't sleep.<p>

After a futile half an hour attempt she got up, rang a bell and waited for the servants to come in. It didn't take long for two servant girls to bust through the door and start doing their job. And they were terrified, just like the boy last night. It was distasteful really, she didn't mind fear, but people were acting half-adequately around her. Right now she regretted that promise she made to Zuzu, if it was up to her both of those would have their heads chopped. But then again she made that promise didn't she?

From when exactly did she start following through with what she said? She gave a sigh; this wasn't going to be easy. Then again maybe it was for the better? She'd already decided that she'll try and improve her life, might as well go with it.

As she was thinking that she sat in front of a mirror, she hated those things, and let one of the servants to take care of her hair. The girl's hands were trembling, at some point Azula was afraid she'd loose an ear. She had to force her mind on something else, before she actually did something stupid.

Alright, what could she do today? She could get a briefing and she should find someone to start tutoring her into new skills. First she needed a better understanding of economics and a more intricate knowledge of history, and not only military history. Also – go over the changes Zuko made to the court, see who noble is where, learn the name of the new noblemen and people of power, and see who else is on the advisory board. Then see how's the Fire Nation's relationship with the other nations, although she could guess.

Alternatively she could laze around. Go take a warm bath, get her nails polished, get treated like a princess for a while. She could also make the lives of a few servants' miserable and Mai's if possible. She did owe Mai one for that incident on the dock and she still hadn't forgotten about the Boiling Rock. Making her ex-friend life a misery? That was a good thought, a few servants thrown in for a measurement and she'd be in heaven.

As this was going through her head her face was beaming a limitless joy. It was as if she was a kid who just got her favorite candy. The servant girl just needed a peek at her expression to regain all the composure she needed.

There was one logical explanation for the princess's happiness – she was a hairdressing goddess!

* * *

><p>For the Fire Lord the morning was a dreadful thing. No, the first few moments when he was with his wife, when he watch her sleep, when he admired her form and was just glad to be with his future wife, those were precious. The moment after that when he realized that he would have to be out of bed and out of the room before she woke up was unpleasant. That same moment when he realized that he wouldn't see her until nightfall was unpleasant. The idea that he couldn't spent the time he wished with her was unpleasant. But he was the Fire Lord; he was the leader of his country. Now he had duties.<p>

He had servants cloth him, ready him and finally leave him for moment with his thoughts. Firebenders rise with the sun, unfortunately Mai wasn't one so he always woke up way before her. He gave a sigh; she wouldn't mind if he woke her up, would she? Probably not, but his heart couldn't bring him to do it. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful that he just couldn't do it. So he gave her a silent kiss and left.

The good news was that the Earth Kingdom ambassador wasn't going to bug him for at least a week, which was a blessing of its own. He just couldn't handle the man, rumor was that this was the reason why he was picked, and he was willing to believe that. Other than that he had to try and convince his uncle to stay until the wedding, something he suspected would be easily done, if he pushed the right buttons. And last but not least, he wanted to speak with his advisers before his regular duties began.

Speaking of them his newest acquisition popped up in the hallway.

"Good morning Azula." Zuko greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, you know I was just plotting your demise." Zuko didn't laugh, but he took the joke for what it was. "Actually I plan to start going over the new nobles you elected, as well as your new political office." she explained "And the treaties you've made. Could you send someone my way?"

"You're not getting any rest?" he replayed "At least for a week?"

"You know me Zuzu, I need something to keep me busy." after which she confessed "I'm going to take care of myself a little before that though, nails, hair." she gave a short pause, thinking things over in her head "Also, can you tell me if there are special issues we are going over, something that requires a little more attention than usual?"

"Yes" her brother stated "currently we are working on three major issues. Reforming the Fire Sages in order to separate their influence from the Fire Lord, talking over with The Northern Water Tribe so that they could send water benders to clean our lakes and rivers and repurposing factories for non-military production. Other than that it's just the mundane stuff."

Azula was looking at him uncomprehendingly. She blinked several times.

"I understood the last one, "she said in bewilderment "but you'll have to run the first two by me again."

Zuko took a deep breath "Sozin, Azulon and Ozai, and the Fire Lords in general, have done considerable damage to the spirituality of the nation. I want to return the spiritual awareness our citizen had and to do that I have to repair some of the damage my ancestors have done." he exhaled and then took another deep breath "As for the water benders. During the hundred years war there was massive damage done to the environment and in a way to the spirits who embody the environment, cleaning the lake and rivers, and after that rejuvenating the land, should undo the mistakes of the past." he exhaled again.

Azula shook her head "Zuzu, you're doing weird stuff, but I'll see what I can do about it. Anyway, about sending someone to help me?"

"Yeah, I have someone available." if the spirits are willing, he could take out two birds with one stone.


	2. Chapter II: Friends and Duties

**Chapter II**

**Friends and Duties**

* * *

><p>"And to what do I own the please?" Azula asked her dancing partner.<p>

Sokka didn't answer immediately. Right now his mind was concerned with the vast amount of pain in his legs. The Fire Nation Princess was a terrible dancer, mostly because she never danced before, Sokka reasoned. He had invited her to a slow dance, however for the past two minutes she had stepped over and over and his feet to a point where he wished he floated like Appa. And he had six more minutes until the dance ended, he closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer.

"I'm getting back at Suki." He said, obviously he and the Kyoshi Warrior had a falling off.

"By dancing with me?" Azula said in a playful tone.

"Yes."

"So, you have never consider the fact that she can use those fans of her to slit your throat?" he knew the princess loved messing with people, so he promised himself to not let her influence him "Or that maybe this is the last stray and she decides to throw herself off a cliff, ending her miserable life?" Sokka had to admit, she was good at what she does "Maybe this is the way she believes you'd want to end your relationship, so she could finally go out with a big, hunky earthbender." No, really, she was good. "Maybe you really don't love her, which is why…"

Six minutes later Sokka was in front of Suki, apologizing. The words of the she-demon echoed in his head. It was unfortunate but after hearing six minutes of all possible bad ending, he didn't want to miss a minute without his girlfriend. Indeed, every second was precious. From this day forward Sokka of the Water Tribe would never be mad at his half, for the voice of the she-demon still echoed in his mind.

As for Azula, she just found herself a new plaything. It seemed that Mai had gone out on the balcony, a perfect time to remind her of their new sisters-in-law status. Maybe she'd finally show some emotion, a stone-faced-bride wasn't a good thing. Though truthfully, Azula just wanted to mess with her.

She loved her life.

**- 3 weeks earlier -**

The Firelord entered the room. It was a small room, barerly fitting in a long table with a total of seven chair, three at each of its side and one at the end. It wasn't a big room, it wasn't a well-decorated one, but it was important. Between meetings this is where the Firelord and his advisers consulted. Lord Zuko couldn't bring all of them in a meeting, maybe one or two at most, but not all of them, which is why they convened in this small room. Usually he would go into a meeting, talk with someone, meet people and after that he'd come in her, and like a chess team, they'd value the situation, give him a more complete picture, tell him the best course of action and after evaluation all opinions he'd work accordingly.

As he entered the room he looked at his six advisers. Jeong Jeong, who did not take a military post after he returned, General Iroh, who still stayed in the Fire Nation, Zhi, a new face to the court; Jin, a lawyer and a judge, Izha, an elderly woman who rarely spoke, but when she did it was useful and Kuwo.

The Firelord sat down on the seventh chair, the chair was better ornamented than the others and located at the edge of the table. He spoke.

"Our dealings with the Northern Water Tribe are going well. They are willing to open trade routes with us and they seem to be willing to put the past behind. However they are also unwilling to accept our current terms, therefore a new contract must be forged."

He pulled out a scroll.

"This is our previous agreement, the new requirements are written on the side. I would like you all to examine it and give me your advice within three hours. After that I would need to convene with the Merchant's Guild."

"If I may ask." Zhi spoke up. "Why is the Northern Water Tribe so willing to cooperate with us?"

"Because they used to be a major trading destination before the war." Jeong Jeong explained "They want to regain that status."

"But do we want them to?" Kuwo was an old royalist, he stilled viewed the other nations with suspicion. Firelord Zuko had thought of kicking him out, however Iroh convinced him to keep a few people he disagrees with close by.

"Unfortunately we don't have much of a choice." The Dragon spoke "The Earth Kingdom is not cooperating as well as it should. The only nation willing to trade with us are the South and North poles, which means that we'll have to sell our merchandise to them and let them resell it in the Earth Kingdom. It's not ideal, but we don't have much of a choice."

"Ji" The Fire Lord spoke up. "I will need you right now, I have a few jurisdictional matters to attend to. Everyone else – I'll be back in three hours."

The advisers in question stood up and took a bow, after which he and his lord left the room.

* * *

><p>Azula's life had turn into a monotonous cycle. She woke up with the sun, practiced her firebending for one, two, rarely three hours after which she locked herself in the library and studied until late at night. She only got out for lunch, when she ate with her mother, dinner she ate in the library. This schedule resulted in an explosive development. By the end of the first day she already learned all the new nobles and everyone who's name she should know in the palace. She had already burned through more material than even she thought possible and, spirits willing, she'd be fully capable of taking her position in a week, maybe less.<p>

However right now she was with her mother, eating lunch in the garden.

"Mai is such a wonderful girl." Ursa said; since she had come back both her brother and mother have been nagging her about her ex-friend. Her only wish was that they tormented Mai as well, she deserved it.

"I am sure, mother."

"You two should make up."

Azula didn't answer.

"Come on darling, friends get into fights sometimes, its normal." Her mother continued. "Sure, she abused her trust, but really, how many times have you done something similar? I'm sure she'd be willing to set it all aside, if you are."

The mother-daughter thing wasn't really working. Azula never really had a parent, her mother was more preoccupied with Zuko back in the day and Ozai never actually acted as a one – mentor, yes, but not a parent. So having someone like Ursa thrown at her was creating a mess in her life. She could trust her mother, but she didn't really knew what being a daughter meant.

Ursa on the other hand was as critical of Azula as ever. A sixteen year old noble lady should not lock herself in the library and study from dawn to dusk. Neither should she isolate herself from the world and work until she breaks her back, metaphorically speaking. Everything Azula did, especially to herself, infuriated her. The hard part was that she couldn't really tell her this, negative feedback from Ursa was not taken well by her daughter.

Speaking of which they never talked about the past. For the young lady, the wound were too heavy, unhealable. For Ursa what she did was justifiable. It pained her to know that it caused a rift between the two and she wished that she could have gone a different route, but she wasn't feeling guilty over it. Despite this though, Ursa loved Azula and Azula loved Ursa, so they tried their hardest to cooperate.

"Do you want to go out this afternoon?" her mother said, trying to get her out of the library.

"No."

"It will be fun."

"I have work to do."

"Azula…"

"No."

"You would mind spending time with your mother?"

Azula closed her eyes. Not this again.

"How about dinner mother, me, you, Zuzu and Mai, how does this sound?"

Ursa smiled at her small victory. Azula knew she'd hate herself in the morning.

* * *

><p>The doors of the library opened. Usually the Firelord didn't have much time, but he always made a point to see his family when he did. Mai was busy at the moment and his mother was somewhere, but that didn't matter, today he wanted to see his sister. Which was bizarre, since not two weeks earlier that'd probably be a bad idea. Now? Now he was as happy to talk to her as she was to him, a development he was happy to see.<p>

Azula was, as always, buried in books, however this time she wasn't reading, but exploring some old maps. By the looks of it they seem to have a twenty years interval between them and all of them seemed to be of the Fire Nation main island.

"How are you?" The Firelord asked.

"Busy, as always." His sister replayed "I already have some idea about your Fire Sages plans, currently working on this "cleansing the land" job you wanted done." She scoffed "If you ask me it's a waste of time."

"What did you find about the Fire Sages?"

She pulled a few books from the nearby stack; it was a neat stack, but stack none-the-less.

"Here we have a depiction of rituals and so hierarchy before Sozin made sure the Sages were exclusively loyal to him." She explained "We can roll back the crazy old men to that state if you wish."

"I can't read them, I don't have the time. Prepaire a short summary and give me a detailed plan of operation."

Azula raised an eyebrow, when did Zuzu get a commanding voice?

"I doubt you're here to talk about work dum-dum."

"No, I can to see how you're doing."

"And complain about being a Firelord?"

"Yes."

She gave him a soft elbow to the side.

"You know Zuko, it's considered rude to come to the person you stole the job from and complain how much you hate said job."

"You deserve it."

She gave him another elbow.

* * *

><p>Mai, Zuko, Ursa and Azula all sat around a round table. The table was small, not made for guests of such stature. This is why the table was picked in the first place, it was for a son, his wife, his mother and his sister, not for the Firelord, Firelady, The Princess and the former Firelady. This was a family dinner and Ursa wanted to make it feel that way, which is why she chose a small table in the garden. The weather was perfect as well – a warm tropical night.<p>

"Guess what!" Zuko said first.

"What?" Mai asked.

"Mai made the diner herself." Her husband continued.

"Really Mai?" his mother said "This is wonderful, I can't wait to try it."

Azula just watched Mai, there was something in her former friend's eye, she could swear that the knife thrower was planning something, but what?

As she said this servants came in bringing the supper. Every bowl was different, it had a unique color and unique paintings around it. They put them in front of them, it was soup.

"Seems like I won't wait for long." She continued.

"So Mai, " This time Azula spoke "how have you been?"

"Bored, there's nothing to do here." came her former friend's flat voice.

"Well, I've been busy around the clock, you know..." everyone gave her a deathly stare.

She decided not to go against the tides this time and eat her soup quietly. Which is when she realized what the brooding witch plan was. The soup was hot, hotter than hot, it was like someone found the hottest ingredient in existence and used it as salt. Of course she knew who this unnamed portraiture. She felt her eyes tearing, her voice changing. The worst part was everyone was complimenting Mai, meaning that those bowls weren't different for a cosmetic reason.

"Mai, you've outdone yourself." Azula said through tears "I never realized how much you've grown." her voice was killing her "You became quite the mature person, haven't you?"

Firelady Mai couldn't sleep. She always had trouble sleeping and tonight was no different. Except for a strange occurrence. Tonight a soft tap graced her door and a servant entered bringing her tea. Which was nice, finally the kitchen lady was picking up to her habits. She took a sip and enjoyed the tea, it was her favorite brand. Not only did they know that she liked to drink tea when she couldn't sleep, but they choose her favorite kind of tea.

It almost brought a smile on her face, almost. The only people who knew this were Ty Lee and Azula.

_Azula!_

Suddenly she needed to go to the bathroom.

_Azula!_

She really needed to go to the bathroom.

_AZULA!_

In fact, she would probably stay in the bathroom for a while.

_This is war!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Big thanks to everyone for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	3. Chapter III: Of nieces and old friends

**A/N: This was one busy week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**Of nieces and old friends**

* * *

><p>Zuko watched as Aang took his seat. Just a moment ago, The Avatar, his best man, gave a toast to him and his wife. Next to the bald monk was his girlfriend Katara. On his other side was his bride Mai and next to her was her best woman – Ty Lee. The respective families were on the table as well, his mother was with him and Mai's mother and father as well. The only people who were on separate tables were Toph, Sokka, Suki and Azula. And right now Sokka and Suki were frowning at each other while Azula and Toph were gossiping. Well, neither the earthbending prodigy, nor the firebending one were the gossiping type, but they did talk about something, threw funny glances at him, Mai, Sokka or Katara and laughed.<p>

He must admit, that speech was something else. In fact the whole day was extraordinaire. Partially because he didn't had to deal with any political issues, partially because he spent the majority of his day with friends and family, if only every day could be like that. It was fun and games, all day long, and he hadn't had a fun and games day since his mother left.

Then he and the bride danced, and then it was a time for the best man and best woman to dance. It was funny really, the way Aang and Ty Lee moved their feet you'd wonder how they didn't end up together. Oh well, the universe was a strange place, not that Katara wasn't a great girl or anything. Then the Avatar and his girlfriend went to the dancing floor. And he could see that Sokka was asking his sister, the water tribesman always had a way to surprise someone, for example Zuko never knew his friend was so brave, especially considering the glances Suki gave him.

**- 2 weeks, 4 days earlier -**

Iroh closed the door behind him. He was now officially in Azula's office and they were about to speak for the second time. The first time was when Zuko decided that he could trick him to be his sister's tutor and used this to make him stay for the wedding. Of course, his nephew was a lifetime away from outsmarting his uncle, or sibling, and several lifetimes away from outsmarting them both. A valiant effort, but the rat was sniffed out before he left the hole.

The office was what you'd expect from Azula. Mostly spartan, a table, several book cases, a chair and one niece. There was one large window, whose curtains were down, which should be, considering the room location, staring at one of the islands. As for the niece in the room – her hair was in a top knot, as expected of her and she was dressed in simple, for a royalty, robe.

"Hell, uncle, I'm glad you were able to find the time." This was also the first time in Iroh's lifetime that his presence was required by that particular person.

"I must admit I was a little surprised when you asked to see me."

"Well you are the expert in useless matter." Some things don't change.

"And what is the useless matter you want my advice on?"

As he said that Azula reached for one of the cupboards on her desk and pulled a map and some papers, and then some more papers.

"These are the plans for the "Spiritual Restoration" of the glorious Fire Nation." The sarcasm was dripping from her mouth. "Because we don't have anything better to do with our resources. In any case, I've marked the locations where powerful spirits are rumored to reside and those that have seen spirit activity or at least reported. The papers categorize them by importance based on residing spirit and likelihood of correct report. I have also marked three starting points and have a four-year plan proposal."

Uncle Iroh was impress, after spending two hours discussing the plan and making adjustments where needed he understood why Ozai valued Azula so much, not that he didn't know but this was the first time he had a hands-on experience with her.

"Well, Uncle, your assistance was appreciated."

"Then if you don't mind." he said, ready to leave.

"May I ask you one more question?" His niece asked.

He looked puzzled for a minute, today was an unusual day.

"Sure."

"How did we get away with it?"

"The Fire Nation?"

"No, me and you. As far as the war is concern I took over Ba Sing Se and made a few failed murder attempts. Granted, I hadn't done anything that would require a tribunal, but I'm sure more than a few people are sour about me taking over the city." Then she looked at him and gave her devilish smile " You on the other hand plundered the Earth Kingdom for many years and laid a six hundred day siege on Ba Sing Se, I don't think there is a person alive responsible for more deaths than you. So, how did we get away with it?"

Iroh gave a sigh.

"I will just say that your brother has the capacity to bring the good in people."

"Who? Zuzu?"

"Self-delusion is a bad habit, my niece."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Iroh just smiled at her, shook his head and took his leave.

_No really, what was that supposed to mean?_

Not that she had much time to dwell on it. In thirty minutes she'd have to carry her first duty as an adviser to the Fire Lord and, Mai be damned, she still hadn't figure out how to unglue herself from the chair.

* * *

><p>Zuko was feeding the duck-turtles with his mother; for the first time since he came back he had the time to do it.<p>

"You'll like them, I promise." the Firelord said.

"I doubt I'd dislike your friends Zuko, don't worry about it." His mother smiled.

"I'm not, it's going to be great. I've been writing with them since we went our separate ways, you'd love them."

"Yes, you told me that."

"Yes, I know, which is why I told you. Anyway, they'd be here in a week."

"Oh, so they'll arrive a lot earlier than the wedding?"

"The Avatar and Katara will, Sokka will come a day before, Toph...around that time. Suki and Ty Lee will be here as well."

"It would be lovely for Azula and Ty Lee to meet again, do you know they've been writing to each other?"

"Yeah..." her son sounded nervous.

"Alright Zuko, what is it?"

"I'm not sure how Azula would react when she sees Katara."

His mother looked at him, almost shocked.

"If nothing else, your sister knows how to compose herself."

That didn't seem to cheer him up.

"I hope so..."

There was something her son was hiding.

"Are you worried how your friends would react to your sister?"

"No, not really. Aang couldn't hold a grudge if it kills him. Katara's been worried about Azula since my sister broke down in front of her."

"Really?"

"Katara is like that – motherly. The moment Azula lost it and she forgot all about her firing fireballs at us. She actually asked me about my sisters in few of the letters." He gave his mother a wide grin "Although when she heard my sister was getting out of the asylum she remembered that Agni Kai." He said it in a friendly voice, as if it was some minor incident. "As for the others, I have this feeling that Toph and Azula would get along. Sokka is problematic, he's a good guy but he sometimes runs his mouth before he thinks about it."

"This Katara person sounds like a really nice girl."

"She is, you'd love her, you'd love them all."

"I know, you said that." Ursa was starting to laugh at her son. "Alright Zuko, what else do you have to share?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Mai looked at the mirror. This was going too far, nothing beats the number Azula did on her yesterday, but this was going too far. The Firelady was covered, head to toe, with flower. How did the princess managed to do that she didn't know, but her ex-friend was going on her nerves. And having any emotion bothering Mai, other than boredom, was an achievement on its own.<p>

* * *

><p>Firelord Zuko and his sister, Princess Azula, were walking at fast pace down a corridor.<p>

"I hope you know what you're doing." Lord Zuko said.

"Believe me, he'll come back."

They started to walk even faster.

"I hope so, I don't want to ruin our relationship with them."

Azula scoffed.

"They want to get as much as they can, don't worry about it. The ambassador is probably going to play tough nut for several more sessions before accepting your proposal. He doesn't have much of a choice."

They started to walk even faster.

"He doesn't have a choice?"

"Something is better than nothing, he knows it as well."

The Firelord gave a nod.

"I hope you are right."

They stopped. In front of them there was a door, a small, insignificant wooden door. But a man judges a book by more than its covers. Azula opened it, as the custom dictated, allowing her lord to enter first, she fallowed.

The room looked as it always does – small, one table and seven chairs, one of them designated for the Fire Lord. This time however, there were only five advisers inside, the sixth, replacing Iroh, was Azula. You didn't need to be Toph Bei Fong to realize how most of the others felt about their newest member, their faces told everything. But now was not the time for that.

She and her brother took their respective places.

"How did it go?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"Bad." was Lord Zuko's response.

All eyes were fixed on Azula.

"The Earth Kingdom ambassador did not agree with our terms." she explained "They considered us to be withholding compensations from them."

"Are we?" Ji asked.

"No." The new adviser addressed the question "While our tribute in this session is less than what the average should be, we plan to increase to above-average to fulfill our ten year plan."

Everyone gave a nod. It would be nice to finish the industrial reforms before committing fully to compensations.

"What of the colony issue." Jeong Jeong questioned again.

"It is still under consideration."

For a few moment no one said a word.

"Now if you excuse me, duty calls." Lord Zuko said and left the room.

All heads turned to Azula.

"So, Princess Azula, what do you think of the Earth Ambassador." The ex-traitor admiral inquired.

"Typical Earth Kingdom, he's direct, says what he wants and lacks flexibility." the Princess explained "Fortunately for us I know how to deal with people like him; they bark, but don't bite."

But there was another issue, the Princess knew that, and as she loved to say – never leave today's work for tomorrow.

"Now gentleman, would you finally tell me what's on your mind?" She smiled. "Or should I guess?"

Her challenge was met with silence.

"Here it goes. I'm a patriot and I have and always will serve the Fire Nation. Despite our past I have no issue with serving under my brother and I have no plans on renewing the war – unless ordered to. Questions?"

No one said a thing, but just looking at half the faces Azula knew they were relieved. It would take time for everyone to get used to her, she knew that, but at least things were looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Special thanks to Private Fire, BlueLion, Rioshix, Potkanka, Bruna, VividDreamer624, Kaeso Corvinus for the reviews. I'm using MS Word and LibraOffice, both of which do help with spelling and grammar, but there is just so much a program could do. I try to fix up the rest by myself (which isn't an excuse really). Anyway, thanks for the encouragement. Since my schedule isn't as busy anymore I should be able to pick up the pace with writing. **


	4. Chapter IV: Please uncle

**A/N: I love it when I get to publish two chapters in quick succession. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**Please uncle**

* * *

><p>Toph, Suki and Sokka got their own table. On theory this was great, on practice it made the earthbender suicidal.<p>

"I am not going to live on the South Pole!" At this point Suki was furious.

"I am going to be the Chief! I cannot just pack my stuff and go live on Kyoshi." And so was Sokka.

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE CHIEF!"

"Well, I am the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"I RULE THE WHOLE SOUTH POLE!"

"There are more Kyoshi warriors than there are people there."

This has been going on for quite a while, longer than Toph Bei Fong could tolerate. Probably longer than a certain tea loving uncle could tolerate as well. This was just another one of those fights Suki and Sokka had and honestly – Toph was sick of them. These two always found a way to get things together, but their arguments were getting exhausting. Exhausting enough for the earthbender to shout at them, be ignored and then leave.

She was not wasting her night listening to these two complain, no way, no how, she was having fun and that was the end of it. If Snoozles and the fangirl wanted to duke it out, she wasn't going to be there to watch it, unless they decided to get violent, but somehow she doubted that would happen. Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

As for finding someone to waste time with - Katara, Aang and Zuko were out of the question, they were too busy being groom, best man and best man's girlfriend, so no way she could but in with those. The nobles around – yeah, that wouldn't work, she tried being a noble brat, wasn't the life for her. Which left her with Sparky's sister.

_Great, I'm third wheel again._

Fortunately, Coldylocks seemed to be as bored as she was. Why wouldn't she, her two friends were with Zuko and Mai and her brother was the groom, which left her with little to do. That and everyone in the room knew better than to hit on Azula. This gave Toph a small smiled, she wasn't the only third wheel around here.

"How about a trade – I give you embarrassing stories about everyone in the gang and you repay me with stories about Zuko, Mai and your uncle."

The Earthbending prodigy felt the formation of a warm, blissful smile on the other girl's face.

_How __did __we __end __up __on __opposite __sides?_

* * *

><p>Zuko barged in the room.<p>

"Uncle, we must talk."

"My answer still stand, nephew."

"Only two weeks uncle, two weeks until my wedding."

Iroh gave Zuko a sigh, and then looked at him, tiredly, in the eyes.

"There will be always something, Firelord Zuko, you cannot expect me to stay for everything."

"But it's my wedding."

"And in ten months it will most likely be your first child." Iroh smiled. "And after that you'd probably want me to stay and take care of him for you?"

"Uncle..."

"It is important for you, my nephew, I know, but I too must get on with my life."

Zuko looked him sadly in the eyes, but to no avail. He would have to go away heartbroken.

* * *

><p>Ursa took a seat next to him.<p>

"Hello, Iroh."

"Hello Ursa, how are we today?"

"Fine, may I ask you a question?"

"If it's about Zuko's wedding..."

"No, it's about Azula."

"I am afraid I do not completely understand your daughter."

"I am aware, neither do I, but..." Ursa bit her lip. "I want to, and I need advice. She has this shell around her, a defense she has built that isn't letting me through."

"I know where this is going." Iroh sounded cheerful "I needed some time before I could get to my nephew as well. My advice is simple Lady Ursa – be there for her. It took me three years to finally let Zuko see my side of things, Azula would need time as well."

"I wish it could be easier."

"Look from the bright side, at least Azula is trying as well. She is writing with her friend Ty Lee, she has a better relationship with her brother than at any point in history and she is trying to be a good daughter. I must say, if Zuko was that enthusiastic about being friendly with me or those he traveled with back in the day, we would have taken Ozai down before the Avatar awakened."

Ursa lightned up "Thank you, then may I ask another question?"

"Sure..."

"Why don't you stay for Zuko's wedding?"

"I walked right into this one, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>That was unexpected; he knew that he should probably spend more time with Zuko's fiancé, to know the person his nephew is going to spend his life with. In fact, other than knowing she used to be a friend of Azula, or was she a friend still, he could never figure it out, he knew little about the girl, at least not much more than anyone else. In a sense it was strange that they haven't talked until now, but maybe things were about to change.<p>

"Zuko wants you to stay for the wedding." Mai said in her usual tone.

"No." He was starting to feel like a child really, does he have to speak with everyone and tell 'no' several times before they listen?

"At least I tried." And with that she left.

Now Iroh was feeling somewhat uncomfortable, maybe she should have tried a little harder. He was Zuko's uncle after all. Yeah sure, he did say he wouldn't stay, but it wouldn't have killed her to ask a few more times. Or at least one more time. Or tried to be more genuine about it. In fact, she should have showed some passion about it, he was her husband's favorite uncle. Not to mention that they spent years together, so that could amount to something. Now Iroh felt bummed, the girl practically didn't try.

* * *

><p>"Uncle."<p>

And speaking of people who go above and beyond in trying.

"Hello my niece, how is this day treating you?"

"Depends on your answer. I heard you turned down everyone."

"I am not staying for the wedding, this is finally."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Are you certain you don't wish to reconsider that?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry to hear that."

* * *

><p>The next day Iroh's ship was damaged in a fire.<p>

* * *

><p>"Azula!"<p>

Ursa found her daughter in the garden, sitting on a bench. It was one of those rare occasions when the prodigy didn't have anything to do. In a sense it was ironic, aside from Zuko, everyone avoided her. It was like when they were children, but now the tables were turned.

Zuko was getting all of the attention and Azula was being ignored. When they were little no one cared about the firstborn, Ozai's favoritism of his second child was blatant enough for everyone to realize that being on his daughter's good side accounted for more than his son's. Then there was her firebending talent, which made the situation worse for Zuko, since the tutors were mostly interested in his sister. In the end the only person who cared for the then unscarred boy was his mother.

But now Azula was out of favor and her brother was a Fire Lord. On top of that there was the exiling fiasco, along with her record as a mental hospital patient. Then the war was over, so her talent as firebender quickly amounted to nothing, but a useless display of skill. It was evident that the Princess was a dinosaur, a relic of a bygone era, so no one cared about her; there was no reason to befriend her or talk to her, thus Azula sat in the garden, alone, much like her brother did in his younger years.

Iroh called this karma. Ursa hated it.

"Hello mother." Azula's voice was sharp as always, obviously the young lady didn't find that picture as disturbing as her mother.

"How are you doing, darling?"

"Fine, fine…I've done all my work and the tutors are busy, and the training grounds are occupied."

"Want to go feed the turtle-ducks?" Her mother suggested.

"No."

Ursa smiled.

"Let's go." And gave her a nudge.

Azula, spirits know why, followed her.

While they were walking the older woman looked at her child lovingly.

"I heard you burned your uncle's ship."

"No."

"Everyone knows you did it Azula."

"Any evidence for such accusations?"

The look Ursa gave her served better than a thousand words.

"Alright, I did it." She admitted and thought to herself _why __am __I __admitting __this__?_

This was hard for Ursa, when Azula When her daughter was younger, she could have made sure that she'd grow up into a normal person, but her husband's interfering had scarred the girl as well. Azula, aside from fear and intimidation, was a complete social imbecile, she didn't knew how to show that she cares about people. And it was up to Ursa to reeducate a teenager. It felt like life was more complicated than it should be. Although she started to display an understanding in altruistic actions, probably thanks to her brother's interference.

"You know," Ursa said while walking "that wasn't nice."

"It would make Zuko happy and Uncle Fatso would enjoy the wedding as well, we all know that."

"I am not arguing against that Azula, but you can't just burn a ship, because you want your uncle to stay." At this point, the older woman was praying this goes well "It's not nice." She finished.

"Not nice? They'd both be better off because of it!"

"Azula, you can't always force things on people."

"What's so wrong with my methods?" her daughter snapped.

"It hurts people."

"They are better of thanks to them!" Azula's tone was as sharp as a knife.

"No, they aren't, you can force people."

"I can't believe you, I am helping Uncle and Zuko, and you are unhappy about it?"

"This is not how you help people."

Azula changed direction. Ursa tried to stop her and say something, but at this point her daughter was running. It was ironic, the only person who the mighty Fire Nation princess would run from was her own mother. Ursa tried to to catch up to her, but to no avail, the young woman reached her room and locked herself inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Private Fire - Initially I was worried that I'd focus too much on Azula, and with a good reason, I tend to do that. Which is why the next chapter would be focused on the Earth Kingdom Ambassador and Ursa visiting Ozai. I'd try to stay away from Azula for the chapter after that as well(I really need to pick up on the Maiko action and Mai/Ursa anyway, not to mention that Zuko needs more action).**

**Terra - thank you.**

**Bruna - this is not as close as most people would like, but the story we'll get there.**

**BlueLion - never heard of him, although I found his B.I.O interesting. But yeah, I can see similarities between him and the Azula I'm building.**

**It is also baffaling how many people forget Iroh's part in the war, especially considering how much of his character was defined by his deeds.**

**And lastly - A:TLA had a lot of humor in it. Unfortunetlly I'm not good at comedy, however I'd prefer to keep things in tune with the show instead of making everything too serious or grimdark. This doesn't mean that I'd turn the story into gags and jokes, but I do believe that a healthy dose of slapstick humor couldn't hurt.**

**Potkanka - you'll see. It will actually play a large role in the next arc (after the wedding one, yes, I plan more arcs after the wedding).**

**Rioshix - always glad to see you around.**

**And today I realized something. I haven't watched M. Night Shyamalan's The Last Airbender, I should probably fix that soon.**

**Oh, yeah. One last note, I don't want to have too many OC in the story or spend too much time developing them, however if the story dicatetes I may have to do that. I'll try avoiding it though.**


	5. Chapter V: The people we know

**A/N: Once more into the breach my friends...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

**The people we know**

* * *

><p>The three of them walked with the procession. It was a tedious thing, neither Suki, nor Sokka were used to it. Toph wasn't either, in fact she hated it the most, but her upbringing prepared her for such occasions. A whole city, ceremonies, nobles, oh the nobles, and other various annoyance dangling behind and in front them dragging this whole thing through the day. She gave a thanks to the spirit she wasn't born a princess or a queen. If her life didn't allow an escape of those things, she would hang herself.<p>

The blind earthbender gave her heart to Mai. It wasn't something she was used doing, or something she did rarely, but she knew how much the new Fire Lady hated such rituals. However the knife thrower's love for Zuko was bigger. Irony, in order for the black-haired girl to be with the man she love she'll have to accept a life she'd hate. There was no doubting that, Mai would never find joy in her duties as a Fire Lady, especially considering her distaste for boring things.

But right now a certain waterbender was way more interesting than the royal cupple.

"I'm telling you Snoozels, Katara is envious."

Sokka gave a disapproving look at Toph.

"Nonsense, Zuko marring first isn't bothering her." He realized how useless his facial gesture was after saying it.

"I am going to agree with Toph on this one Sokka, Katara seems a little jealous." Suki jumped in.

"Come on snoozeles, I can't see and even I can feel the glare she's been giving Mai...and Aang partially."

"Why? Just because Mai has the whole day and nation celebrating her marriage, before Aang even proposed? Absurd..."

"And she'll be the third to marry." Suki added.

"Who's the second one?" her boyfriend asked.

Suki gave him a playful look followed by an air kiss.

"Suki, no, we're not rushing this."

Toph decided that she had enough of this conversation, however short it was, and that the time has come to change the topic, subtly if possible.

"Hey, fan-girl, Snoozels, after you marry, where would you two live?"

**- 2 weeks, 3 days earlier - **

This was an unusual room for the Fire Palace, the best description that could fit her would be green. Green walls, green floor, green sealing, and green tapestry. Actually the furniture was green as well. Everything was green. On top of that the Earth Kingdom seal could be seen everywhere, on the rug, on the table, on the vases. It was somewhere between overblown patriotism and a parody.

It had a few rooms connected to it as well. One was the Ambassador bedroom, rumors had it that his bed sheets carried the Earth Kingdom seal as well, the other one was a more private study for the inhabitant of the room and there were two additional rooms which were occupied by his two attaches – Umi and Tia. For now everyone was in the central living room, which served as the hub of the small Earth Kingdom Embassy within the palace.

"Spirits help me, I will strangle that witch." Ambassador Tow said, pacing around the room.

"Well, she is known for being..." Umi helpfully remarked. He was a short man, strong in stature, as were most of his people.

"I know, I know." The Earth Kingdom representative replayed, while pacing the room. "First the Fire Lord isn't exactly giving us the colonies and now his sister is getting stingy about resources."

"They hadn't technically lost the war." Umi stated the obvious once again.

"I know and it seems that the oh-so-might-and-noble Lord of Fire remembered as well. Bah..."

"Well it could be worse."

"Worse how, once I actually contact the King in Ba Sing Se my head will roll."

"I think they have more confidence in you than that sir."

"You know, maybe it'd be better if I drown myself in that pond they have with those..." The Ambassador was trying to recall the word. "Turtle shells, yellow, do the "quack-quack" thing, you throw stuff at them and they eat it?"

"Lion Turtles."

"Yes, Lion Turtles." Tow said in resignation "I better go drown myself and get eaten by the Lion Turtles."

"Have you heard the rumors that one of them thought the avatar a form of super-bending?"

"That wouldn't surprise me you know, everyone in here seem to be hiding something, bah." This wasn't the Ambassador's day. "Maybe I'll go feed the Lion Turtles later. Now I have to think, before I actually put the Earth Kingdom seal on something."

They all stood silent for a few minutes.

"I've got nothing."

"Neither do I."

"Me neither." Tia said from the shadows.

"Alright, I'm going to the Lion Turtles, see you later."

Until now Tia just stood in the room, trying to blend with whatever was the closest thing possible and avoiding giving her opinion until asked for. However, even before Tow left she was starting to miss him, if only because he occupied Umi. Not that Umi was a bad person, in fact he was a good friend, but when they were alone he always tended to pick some stupid topic, which most of the time, she didn't want anything to do with.

As she was thinking that her co-worker turned to her and said "So, have you seen the Firelord's wife?"

"Who, Miss Passion?"

"Yeah..."

"I've had the pleasure, but as far as I know they aren't married yet, why?" She was going to regret that.

"How do you think their sexual life goes?"

"What!"

"Well, think about it, the Firelord is as stiff as a wood and his fiancé is as passionate as a stone. It's probably as exciting as banging bricks together."

"We are not discussing this."

"But..."

"Drop it."

"How about his mother?"

"..."

"..."

"I'm going to feed the Lion Turtles."

* * *

><p>From the moment his wife entered he gave himself one victory point. Ursa was a lot like Azula, she kept a mask most of the time, but if you know how to push her you'd get a rainbow of emotions out. She was also cunning and could be, at time, deceitful, traits which their daughter inherited as well. For Ozai's shame his own rash and emotional character was more akin to his son, aspiration wise things were reverse of course. Although in the end it did turn out that Azula was the disappointment.<p>

He gave himself the victory point because it was obvious she was trying to compose himself. Was he still able to break through her exterior? That would be a fun game. He reasoned his wife most likely took some time to calm herself before entering his little domain. She was probably repeating a small mantra in her head as well. This would truly be a fun game.

"To say that I am surprised." Ursa spoke first. "Would be a lie, although I never thought you'd go that far."

"I did what had to be done." Her husband spoke in a calm, matter-of-fact voice, as if he had done nothing uncommon or unordinary.

"You maimed my son." His wife was trying to conceal it, but she was shaking, anger most likely.

"He needed to get some steel in his gut."

"You scarred him for life!" Her voice was low, dangerously low; he entertained the idea of what would happen if there weren't bars between them.

"It worked, didn't it?" He sounded almost proud, as if he was the greatest parent in the universe "He actually grew a pair and usurped the throne."

Another victory point, Ursa was visibly shaking with rage.

"You are giving yourself too much credit."

"You are giving me too little."

Silence.

Again, Ursa was the first to break it.

"Azula went insane."

"Heard that, thanks to my upbringing which gave her a sharp and focused mind, she recovered fast."

"She suffered!"

"How is that my fault?" His voice showed bewilderment, as if he couldn't comprehend what she was saying "I gave her power, what more could she need?"

"How about you some love?" Ursa's voice was even lower, not hiding the repressed anger anymore.

"Is that why your daughter snapped, she needed to be loved?"

"So it's my daughter now?" Her voice was getting even quieter; at this point it was barely audible.

"If rumors are true this is turning out to be the case."

"Yes." This time she said it loud and clear, it seemed like this was meant for everyone that could hear them, the world if possible "And you are going to help me, Ozai, how do I get through to Azula?"

"Oh, is that what it was." the warlord gave her a sly smile "You are here because, despite everything, Azula still loves me more than she loves you."

Ursa's fist met the bars. A cracking sound indicated the braking of a few bones; a sound of ripping flesh complimented it as well. Ozai's wife was standing there, with a bloody knuckle in the iron semi-wall between them. A few moments later she retracted her hand, getting back into her previous collected position. The former Fire Lord put this down as a victory for him – he could still get a rise out of her.

"Damn you, Ozai, you will tell me how to undo what you did to her, or ..." She never finished that thought. Her voice was loud, trembling with the rage she was suppressing until now, obviously she could control her voice as well as her body.

He waited for a few seconds, before deciding that he'd already pushed his luck as far as he could, no need to agitate her any further.

"Alright, by the fact that you are here, I assume that you are still using your old, ineffective methods that worked so well for my son."

Ursa frowned.

"Don't look at me like that, if this wasn't the case you wouldn't be here." the eyes of the prisoner showed a playful entertainment, as if he was enjoying this "So, I am guessing that she did something you consider bad" he was almost smiling " and you told her to cut it off."

Then he actually smiled.

"She probably hates you right now."

Once again he saw his better half, although he wondered if he could still call her that, shake in rage. One more point for him.

"That doesn't work on her, if you want her to behave, "properly", you have to go the other way around." Now he was using a near singing voice "Make her do proper things, put her, or more precisely force her, in situations in which she'd do the "morally correct thing" and then praise her for it. Telling her not to do something or how disappointed you are of her will only backfire at you." His smile turned into a grin "She's a lot like a dog in that way."

One more point for him.

"Now go get that thing looked at." He motioned toward her hand "if you keep it like that it'd get infected."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Brune - she needs a taste of her own medicine, remember she had a really quick recovery, there is still some bad karma to pay back.**

**Potkanka - No, Chan may make a minor appearance down the road, but he isn't getting any major spots. On the other hand another minor Fire Nation character is going to make an appearance really soon, and the character in question will probably be here to stay.**

**VividDreamer624 & Terra - thank you for the positive feedback.**

**LifeTimesWorth - so do I, but this is the story of the Fire Nation family, not Azula.**

**Rioshix - I agree, and us Azula worshipers are a pretty rabbid following, damn, we are nearly as bad as Zutara shippers (just a little jab here fellows, take it as a joke ).**

**Can you imagine the rage if Gene actually kills Azula in The Promise?**

**Private Fire, thank you for the substantial review, and the PM that followed.**

**Kaeso Corvinus & Sharlefay - thank you, thank you.**


	6. Chapter VI: Mai

**A/N: I have this weird obsession with socks and honestly, I don't know why I'm telling you this. Anyway, still haven't watched the movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

**Mai**

* * *

><p>Mai and her parents were having dinner. Usually she wasn't the one to speak first, but it was high time to tell them she planned to get married. Truthfully she had the habit of never telling people more than they needed to know, which was why they were unaware of her relationship with the new Fire Lord. Her reluctance to tell them also streamed from the fact that they'd inevitable try to drag it into the political battle they've been fighting all their lives.<p>

"Mother, father, I have something to tell you."

There were no servants around, if there were she still had to show proper respect and address them as a lady instead of a daughter. Still, she could allow herself the luxury of being their child when they were alone, albeit in a limited capacity.

"Yes dear." Her mother said.

"I'm getting married."

The silence was sickening. They didn't know she was marring the Fire Lord, they didn't know her marriage will further their political goals. At this point they were working on assumptions. Her long travels with Azula thought her what those assumptions may be. They were probably going over the worst case scenario in their minds. They were probably thinking a bard or a village boy, someone who could bring shame or disgrace, who could hinder her father's rise in court. Then she asked herself, what if it was peasant, would it be so wrong?

Her father spoke first.

"Are you pregnant?" His voice was filled with horror, somehow it seemed like this was the worst thing that could happen.

"No."

"Then you are not marring anyone."

She was furious with them. A silent anger boiled within. She gave them her childhood, she gave them her emotions, she gave them everything they ever wanted. Why couldn't she at least keep this? Why was she a Pai Sho tile in a bigger game. Why did Mai always have to be the submissive little girl? No, she wasn't the little lady that did everything people told her, she was her own woman, she proved that at the Boiling Rock.

And yet she said nothing.

"We have to think of your father's political career." Her mother's voice came to her, it was a mortifying voice, as if trying to stop her from doing the biggest mistake of her life. "It's just one boy, there will be others and I can assure you, that you'll love the husband we'll choose for you just as much."

"You are a noble." This time her father spoke. "You cannot just go with some peasant boy and run to the fields? Do you want to plant cabbages all day?"

What would be so wrong if she wanted that life? What gave them the right to control everything she did?

"We are doing this because we know what is best for you." It was her mother again.

"You should listen to your mother."

She couldn't take it any more, she couldn't bare it.

"I am marring the Fire Lord." It was said in a deadpan voice, the one she used when she closed herself and numbed all emotions. It also felt like she was betraying everyone and everything, a disrespect towards her sacrifices and herself.

Those words change everything.

"Darling, we are so happy for you two." Her mother voice was cheerful now, happy.

"It is good to know that you are capable of making the right choices my dear." It was her father that spoke.

Then they hugged her.

She hated them, she hated them from the bottom of her soul. Why did they have to be like that? If she was Ty Lee, she'd break their jaws, if she was Azula she'd scream at them, but she wasn't, so she embraced them. She hated them for what they wanted from her, for what they saw her as, but most of all she hated them because she couldn't escape their grasp.

**- 4 months later -**

Today was a special day. Today he had half the day for himself and his fiancé. This was rare. His duties, obligations and his recent quest have done all they can to keep him away from Mai. But that would be no longer, for today, he had the time. The only thing he was sorry was that he couldn't plan it in advance. He was supposed to be busy until midnight, but then something happened and he wasn't. Oh how glad he was, when the servant informed him of this development, how joyful his heart was when he realized that he and his half would have time for themselves. As short as it was, that time was all he ever needed.

Now he just basked at the image of his sleeping girlfriend. He would run his fingers tracking her shape, smile at her peaceful expression, and just marvel at how well she looked wrapped up in the sheets. But he never touched her, his fingers never made contact with her skin - that would wake her up. Not that she would mind, but he wanted to watch her like that.

He really didn't know how long he waited for her to wake up, half-an-hour? Maybe one hour? He didn't care. When she woke up and looked at him it felt like the sun rose for a second time. Her lips were curved in a small smile, eyes looking at him, filled with happiness at the sight.

"No work today?" she asked softly.

"No."

Her soft face was looking at him lovingly.

"Then you won't need your clothes for a while."

* * *

><p>Zuko watched as Mai was dressing. First she took a cane and gently went over all the cloths she was going to wear, before putting them on. Then she poked her shoes from the outside and the inside, after nothing happened she put them on as well. Then she tried all the make-up she was planning to wear on a sheet of animal skin before applying them to herself.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Azula, remember?"

He chuckled at that, not because he enjoyed seeing his wife suffer, but because he could imagine his sister doing the same routine.

* * *

><p>The breakfast was exotic. It was dishes from the water tribes, somethings she had never eaten. The plates were small, a few bytes large at most, the food in them was supposed to be tested for taste, not to satisfy hunger. The Royal Couple was going to eat twenty, maybe thirty types of food, instead of one large dish, before finishing their morning preparations.<p>

"This is horrible." Mai said.

"Not as bad as this one." Zuko pointed at another plate.

The future Fire Lady picked up a piece from whatever that was and tasted it.

"You are right."

Then she saw her husband take a piece from something else.

"This one is bad as well." He noted.

"No, I tried it, I'm sure that's good."

"Try it again."

So Mai did.

"It's still good."

Zuko smiled at her.

"Then try this one."

So she did.

"Alright, that one is really bad."

Her husband was going through the small plates with unseen enthusiasm.

"Zuko," Mai knew she was asking a rhetorical question "Is everything on this table supposed to be disgusting?"

"Mhm." He replayed, his mouth still full. "Eating horrible food with the woman I love, isn't it romantic?"

"Azula is right, you spend too much time around your uncle."

* * *

><p>They watched from the top of the palace as people were walking about dealing with their everyday lives. They looked so small, but it never crossed Zuko's mind to call them insignificant, they were anything but. Mai could, they were small and insignificant.<p>

"If I put a finger on them I think I could squash them." the Fire Lord noted.

"We could play a game." his wife-to-be said. "You put a finger on them pretending to squash them, and I throw a dagger at whomever you squashed."

He laughed, she smiled, they kissed.

* * *

><p>He had one hour. One stinking hour until he had to go back to work. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair and it wasn't right. He helped save the world, he stopped the war, so why oh why could he not have a single day with Mai. Why did he have to be somewhere else and never with her. He was the Firelord, that must amount to something. But no, everyone has to bug him; everyone had one more problem for him. And it annoyed him. He had one more hour and the only think he could think about was how much it sucked.<p>

Then salvation came walking down the stairs.

"Azula!" he said happily. Next to him Mai stiffened and gave his sister a dreadful look.

"Good day Zuzu, taking it easy?"

"Yes, "he shot a glance at Mai "Azula, can we speak privately."

"Of course Zuzu." She said before turning to his fiancé "Mai, leave the room!"

The soon to be Firelady held her ground. The Princess was about to repeat herself when she felt her brother's pull, he wanted them to move to the next room. But she didn't bulge; it would be a cold summer in the Fire Nation before she moved an inch to Mai. It was a standoff and the knife thrower would have to give up first, not her, this was the way life worked.

Zuko gave a sigh, sometimes he wished these two would just get it off their system and be done with it. What exactly was their problem anyway? What was done was done, why not just live in the present? But still, he left it to them to figure it out, though if they could just hurry it up it would be perfect.

"Azula, can I ask you to take over my duties for the rest of the day?" He whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she respond in a whisper as well.

He tilted his head towards Mai.

She smiled "You'll owe me one Zuzu, and you know I always collect."

"Deal" he answered.

Then he turned towards Mai with the biggest, most child-like grin he'd ever had.

* * *

><p>There was a big celebration today, not because there was a holiday, but because Zuko wanted fireworks. They were celebrating...something...he came up with it today, gave the order and said there would be fireworks, so now he and his wife were watching as the multi-colored explosions filled the sky. Although in reality he was watching the faint lights change on her pale face and she was watching the color-play on his. A small moment that both of them never wished to end.<p>

Then slowly they closed the distance and locked lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No wedding scene this time. Why? Because this scene with Mai parents is important and I needed to shove it in either this time or in the next three chapters, guess now was a good time. Anyway, remember it, it's important.**

**I want to say that I am surprised how well the Ambassador party was received, I'm not going to write a lot about them, since I don't like OC in fanfics that much(although I've seen a few that are quite good), but I am glad you all liked them. They'll probably appear more in the future, but don't hold your breaths for half-a-chapter.**

**Private Fire - I'm glad you enjoyed Ozai. As for the tone, originally I intended it to have a more dark theme overall, but I'm not the biggest fan of "dark & gritty" so the Ambassador scene was written as well.**

**Bruna - let's face it, "that witch" is kind of descriptive of her.**

**Potkanka - Ursa doesn't have to deal with them, she could just ignore them both and just hang around Zuko, but I really don't think she's like that. I can see her carrying for her daughter when she needs it, even if it means interacting with Ozai.**

**Kaeso Cornivus - yeah, I'm somewhat aware of that. Still, I kind of shiver when I think what people may do with the frenchise, M&B don't holf exclusive rights to the show and Nickledon is being lax on the copyright as far as I know.**

**Also, I plan to write a Zuko/Azula chapter in the near future similar to this one, and don't worry, we'll have more Ozai in the future as well(actually in the near future), he isn't a one-time character.**

**Terra - yup, next one is being written as you read this (probably not, but you get what I mean).**

**Rioshix - she's going to have to adapt a new parenting style for her second born. Better late then never I guess.**


	7. Chapter VII: Lady Ursa

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

**Lady Ursa **

* * *

><p>"You look…nice."<p>

_Anyone one but her, please anyone but her._

Azula turned to face the water tribe peasant. She still could not believe her own self-control, how was that savage still alive. She should have incinerated her the moment she saw her, but no – let's not kill Zuzu's friends. Her brother better appreciate the things she does for him.

"We both know this looks as good on me as that dress on Mai." She said with friendly voice, at least she could act the part.

"It's not that bad." The peasant noted, sometimes the princess thought that that blue eyed girl did not understand when she wasn't wanted.

"Katara, "She managed not to call her peasant, that was good. "I am dressed in pink, PINK! And Mai is dressed in white."

"Alright, so Mai's skintone combined with the dress make her look like a statue." The savage was smiling, _smiling_, "But all things considered, pink…"

"I dare you to finish that thought, I double dare you."

"Alright, you and pink are like Toph and make up."

Then she put her arms on her shoulder and the procession started moving.

_Zuko better appreciate what I'm doing for him…_

**- 2 weeks prior -**

Azula and Zuko were at a meeting, again, which left some quality time for Lady Ursa and Lady Mai. The women have had the pleasure to chat on several occasions, mostly at dinner, but they were still a mystery to each other. Ursa wanted to ask her some questions she couldn't ask in front of her son and Mai...Mai didn't speak much. Somewhat the elderly woman doubted it was because she didn't care, even as little the child wasn't very outspoken, obviously this translated into her teenage years as well. So them two having a morning strow together was a good chance to bond.

"Mai, I never heard the story of how you and Zuko started dating." This was one of the questions Ursa didn't dare to ask in front of her son.

"Azula and Ty Lee set us up."

"How nice of them."

"Nothing personal Lady Ursa" Mai still called her that. "but nice and your daughter don't go together." The elder woman chuckled. "Azula wanted Zuko to come home and serve as a buffer if things went badly."

"And Ty Lee?"

"It was nice of her."

They walked, Ursa with a warm smile on her face and Mai having her expressionless mask she always wore.

"Lady Ursa..."

"Please darling, just Ursa."

"Lady Ursa, how did you and the former Fire Lord got together?"

"Arranged marriage."

"Ah..." This was far too close to home for Mai to comment.

"The first few years weren't so bad, "Ursa admitted" after that things somewhat went badly."

"How does it feel becoming a Fire Lady?" The elder women spoke again.

"Shouldn't you know?"

"I was banished the night before." Ursa gave her a warm smile, something unbecoming of the topic.

"Haven't thought about it, I'll deal with it when it comes."

"Have you chosen a dress for your wedding?"

"I'll see the Royal Tailor next week."

They walked in silence for a while. Before Mai could finally dig something out of her memory to ask.

"Zuko told me you spoke with him before your banishment." She saw her future mother-in-law nod. "I've been curious, what did you tell Azula that night?"

Suddenly the atmosphere thickened, somehow Mai knew she asked the wrong question. Fortunately, for she believed this to be a sign of good fortune, the answer never came.

* * *

><p>Ursa was planning this for two days now. But it still seemed too long considering how badly she wanted to do it. Everything had to be perfect, everything. She had instructed the guards not to let anyone near the turtle-duck pond an hour before it was needed and she had instructed not to be disturbed, even by her own son. This will not fail, or Ozai would suffer a wrath he had never seen before.<p>

It was a pity that the turtle-duck had to suffer for it thought. Ursa wasn't one to harm animals, but could do so when it was needed. She had trapped one duckling with a stick in the middle of the pond, far away from a hands reach, if someone was to reach it, he would have to swim. Of course the feathery little fellow would survive, this was just a mild discomfort, but she still felt guilty about it. A mental note for later – make amends with the spirit.

So the trap was set, now the only thing left was to spring it.

She led Azula, completely casually, without alarming her daughter, towards the pond. Now, it would take a lifetime for the prodigy to start enjoying the act of feeding animals, maybe several lifetimes, but that was okay, the plan wasn't to feed the duck. It was a well laid trap and she, Lady Ursa, grandaughter of Roku, was the trapper.

Then they saw it, the trapped duck.

"Oh no, the poor thing." Ursa said.

Azula just shot her a glance, somewhat aware of what was expected of her, but completely unwilling to cooperate.

"The poor thing." Her mother repeated.

Golden eyes look at her, telling 'ask a guard if you feel sorry for it.'

"It would be so nice if somewhat could help it." Ursa was getting a little anxious.

The golden eyed look told her ' I'm not getting wet for a dumb duck.'.

"Oh, woe is that poor little duckling."

There was something new in the golden eyes that stared in her, was that defeat?

Then there was a cracking, electrifying sound.

Then there was lightning.

Then the stick holding the duck exploded.

Then the duckling, physically but not mentally, unharmed, swam for its life.

It...was not as planned, but it would do.

"Oh Azula, this was so nice of you." Ursa started. "My beautiful girl, my perfect girl, my little flower, I love you so much. I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Oh, I never expected this from my perfect little princess. Have I ever told you what a nice person you are and how proud I am of you? I love you so much."

Then she dared_,__she __dared_, to pinch her cheeks. After which the Conqueror of Ba Sing Se had to fight of hugs and kisses. Indeed a fierce battle worthy of songs.

There was no initial recognition of the compliments. No smile, no 'thank you', but to those who knew Azula, somewhat like her mother, things looked different. The prodigy was more talkative, her posture was more confident and her face was a little, just a little, softer. So Ozai was good for something after all.

* * *

><p>"Hello Zuko." the Fire Lord was doing evening exercises, a when his mother arrived. Usually he would do something like that in the morning, but his obligations caught up to him.<p>

"Fine, heard you spent some time in the morning?"

There wasn't a response; Ursa was just looking at him and frowning. It took a moment before it clicked with him, but then he remembered, he was bare chested, and there was something on his chest that he had not informed his mother of – yet.

"How did you get that scar?"

She was referring to the one Azula gave him during their Agni Kai. Now, the fact that his sister nearly killed him by driving a lightning through his heart was something he did avoid mentioning. Oh, she knew about the final confrontation between them, but she didn't know about that, he didn't had the heart to tell her. And he was afraid to give her that little detail as well, when his and Azula's journey was over, he was overwhelmed with joy, it was him, his sister and their mother. That has never happened, that felt better than being a Fire Lord and he wasn't ready to risk it on something so insignificant. Not to mention that after that he found out how fragile the relationship between the two women was.

So now his mother stared at a scar she didn't know about.

"Combat, Father ordered me dead, it's only natural for some of his subordinates to injury me." Number one rule when talking about family, at least for Zuko – always blame Ozai. It's not like he liked the man anyway. "It's nothing serious." Then he made a mental note to warn Azula not to mention the incident.

"Your father..." There was anger on Ursa's face.

"Is my father, anyway, did you like your time with Mai?"

"She's a sweet girl."

"Think you can live with her as a daughter in law?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

** Working on this chapter was a pain, and I still don't like how it turned out, but at this point I just want to move on.**

**Also, you may have noticed I've published a new fanfic "Lullaby of Three Nations", why did I do that? I love writing this, but it's becoming monotone. I'm not abandoning nothing, I just need to have some variety.**

**And thanks to everyone for the encouraging reviews, love you guys. **


	8. Chapter VIII: Happily Ever After

**A/N: I really have no good excuse for the slow update. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII<strong>

**Happily Ever After**

* * *

><p>Their lips separated. The room was roaring with the cheers of friends and nobles.<p>

Mai and Zuko turned to face the crowd. Aang was beaming, Ty Lee as well, Toph was looking at them with a smug smile on her face, so was the princess; Sokka had covered his eyes and was blushing, compared to what he and Suki did, it made him a hypocrite, and his girlfriend was smiling at him as well. Most of the nobles, butt kissers all of them, looked more thrilled than they should be. Zuko knew half of them were disappointed he didn't choose their daughters.

Then they started moving, slowly towards the feasting area. There would be food, music and dances. In fact, it would be the first official even where there would be dancing since Sozin banned the practice.

**- 1 week, 4 days earlier -**

This is one, of many, truths that hasn't change with time – people were blissfully unaware of how complex the bureaucracy actually is, it always astounds them when they realize just how complicated a machine that is and at times, although sometimes justifiable, they start to believe that all the paperwork is unnecessary. Of course most of the time this was just peasants being peasants, there was a really good reason for a sophisticated officialdom.

For example, every day the palace received more information than a man could perceive in a week, not to mention in a twenty-four hour period. Not only that but in order for the information in question to be properly processed a wide selection of people with various specialties were required to comprehend and react adequately. So by the time any information actually reached the Fire Lord it was already condensed in a way that the lord in question can comprehend after which, given the lord's reaction and decision, a group of people worked tirelessly to turn a simple order into something that actually can be executed. Let's just say that "lower the taxes in that province" required more than just sending a message and was, in fact, quite the complex process.

Most of the time, however, the Fire Lord did not know about existing issues or problems. He didn't had to, someone in the chain had taken care of them before the head of state had to be informed that they existed. At first it would go to one official, then to the other one, then to the one after and it would move up the chain of command until someone who could actually resolved it showed up, the last stop being the Firelord himself. That wasn't bad, per se, most of those people were highly qualified and loyal to the nation, especially after the purge that happened when the rulers changed, but it did became tedious for those that had to wait.

It was funny, in a way; some low-end officials believed that when they sent a message to the palace it would be the Fire Lord that'll read it. As already established, that'd be a lie. There were hundreds of such messages sent to the palace every day, there was no way one man could read them all. Not to mention, that if presented in the state they were delivered, the head-of-state would be completely ignorant of half the vocabulary used, he wasn't a specialist in economics, he had a broad understanding of various subjects, not specialization. He made the calls, when the occasion required his notification, and he got the brief rundowns of what was going down.

This wasn't to say that Firelord Zuko was negligent, he spent most of his time in his office or at meetings, but he did suffer a major disillusionment when he came to power. He never knew that over twenty people could actually sign documents with his name and use the royal seal; originally he terminated that practice, but found himself quickly returning it. There was just simply too much to do. He wasn't the only one who had to work that hard, the royal advisers needed to dedicate as much time on their desks as well, the generals too, most officials as well, the higher the position the more work it required.

Zuko wasn't the only one who had a crude awakening when he took the throne. Azula always believed that the ruler was an omniscient, omnipotent figure, whose reach and power were absolute. In the last sixteen hours she sent ten letters "signed" by her brother and barked over twenty orders to some officials she hoped never to see again. Of this, Zuko knew nothing, originally she informed him when she did something like that, but recently the realization of how trivial and routine this had become struck her and she kept most of the information to herself – there really was no need, reason or incentive to trouble her brother with even more useless information that he receives daily.

As she was taking her bath Azula gave a sad smile. She really felt bad for her big brother; he had to endure three years of exile and almost a full year of pain trying to capture the avatar, only to end in a sixteen hour desk job, this was not how fairy tales ended. The prince was supposed to live happily ever after, not miserable and overburdened, having to grasp for the small moments he had with his family and loved ones. Then again this is what he deserved for taking her throne.

Not that she was any better, she just finished a sixteen hour work day herself, and the day before that wasn't any better, neither was the day before that. Most of her days were like that really, if she was able to finish earlier she dragged her economics tutor with her. Somewhere along the way she decided that in the peaceful age her brother and the Avatar envisioned the treasurer would hold more power than the general. And she did have a fondness for power.

She submerged her head in the water. The brutal schedule was getting to her. Recently she actually thought about cutting her hair a little shorter just to save time on brushing, well, save time on waiting to be brushed. At least there was this one hour she had with her mother most of the days. Spirits, she would never tell Ursa how much she appreciated those moments, if she had to spend that free hour during the middle of the day sitting in the garden being ignored by everyone, she'd go insane again.

There was some pride in being able to say "go insane again", it was in that weird twisted way, but there was a pride. She lost her mind once, what was the worst most people have lost? A penny behind the couch? And it did help her appreciate her own sanity a little more. Of course this was thanks to her quick recovery, a silent thank you to Zuko and her doctors was in order, not that she'd ever let it slip, if she actually spent years in that facility she'd probably try to forget all about it.

Enough was enough, she loved taking a bath, but it was high time to go to bed, after all, tomorrow there was a grand surprise – another sixteen hours work day! At this point she was actually happy that the Avatar and his girlfriend were coming in two days. Not that she didn't hate their guts, but at this point anything that wasn't paperwork was good.

As she got out of her own personal bathroom, _that's __right __peasants, __my __own __personal __bathroom, __be __jealous,_ she took a good look around her room. Maybe it was high time for redecoration, something needed to change really fast. It was so much easier when she was just the princess without any obligations. Not that she couldn't do it again, Zuko wouldn't mind if she just became a palace dweller, but somehow her self-respect wouldn't allow it. Or maybe grab a bag, a few gold coins and try this "adventuring" Ty Lee spoke about in her letters.

Well, at least she had the pleasure of servants bringing her fresh cloths, like the robe on her bed right now. The plan, from here on out, was simple - slip in it, and then go under the sheets. Or sleep naked, she has never slept naked before so there was something new she could try. Then she decided not to and put on the robe in question.

And that was the mistake.

Her body began to itch and she immediately took it off. It was one of Mai's pranks. At the start Azula was somewhat happy to make her former friend suffer, despite having to endure it herself, but now she was too tired to take it, she has been like that for several days. This was not something she could endure anymore, not with a work schedule like that. For a moment anger and exhaustion fought within her, but as always, anger won over. She got out of her room, after putting some cloths she could actually wear, and stormed towards Mai's bedroom.

On the way she heard Zuko from one of the offices, he was supposed to be done two hours ago, but it seemed like country matters kept him up again. It wasn't a bad thing, he wouldn't be there for what was about to happen. Actually, she didn't want him to be there, this was for the best.

Exactly when she arrived in front of the Fire Lord and Lady's chamber she did not recall, she couldn't remember the whole walk either, she was too angry. She was angry enough to disregard protocol and just burst in.

"You know, polite people knock before entering." The deadpan voice of her friend came. Mai was sitting there, reading a book. Of course she was doing that, the Fire Lady had very few obligations, and she wasn't a full fledge wife of the Firelord yet. "You're wet." This observation was true, Azula was still wet from her bath, which in turn meant that her cloths were soaking.

"Mai!" Azula wasn't sure if she screamed or said it calmly. "I would really appreciate if you stop your childish games, some people have better things to do than look pretty all day long."

The atmosphere thickened in an instant.

"What did you say?" This was not the Firelady's deadpanned voice, this was the threatening one.

"I am saying that I work hours on only to have some trophy wife play tricks on me after that."

Mai said nothing, she just gave her a look that could kill.

"Oh come on Mai, we both know you're a trophy wife." Azula felt like she was taking control of the conversation. "I mean, what are you doing? Sitting here, all day long, waiting for my brother to come? Reading a book? Batching your eyelashes?"

"Azula, you are forgetting your place."

"WHAT!" This time the princess was sure she screamed.

"Remember who you are addressing, _adviser_."

"_You_ are pulling rank on _me_."

"Oh, haven't you realized yet princess, you aren't top dog anymore."

Steam was coming out of Azula, the water on her was slowly evaporating.

"You dirty traitor." Somehow those words came through her teeth, she couldn't recall when, Azula was pretty sure she was losing control of herself.

"And proud of it, you were nothing but a pain in the..."

"You came after me, you followed me willingly, I trusted you, "Yes, Azula was sure she had lost control of herself. "I stuck by you, until you stabbed me in the back."

"That was Ty Lee." Was Mai smiling? "I was about to give you what you deserved. You should thank her by the way, she really did save your life back then."

This time it was Azula's turn to try and murder her former friend with a glare.

"Really Azula, don't you get the hint, no one ever liked you, no one probably ever will."

"If I was so bad, why did you kept coming back?"

"What?" Mai was taken aback, it was obviously an answer she did not expect.

"If I was such a horrible person, why did you kept crawling back to me, leaping at every word." Azula rage was sipping from her words. "You were always so happy to see me."

"Why Azula, don't you know, I pitied you." The Firelady obviously lied, but the princess was far too off to notice. "Just like Zuko and your mother, they pity you. You don't actually believe they love you, do you?"

Azula was...pretty sure she threw a fireball. The room lit in blue, Mai jumped and there was a scorched mark where she once stood. Yes, she definitely fired a fireball.

"Seems like you haven't completely recovered." The knife thrower said, drawing a few of her favorite weapons out of her sleeve "Maybe it's time to put you back behind bars!"

"This time Ty Lee isn't here to save you!"

"If you want to end it Azula, fine, but we aren't doing it in my bedroom. Meet me in the training area."

As easily said as done. Ten minutes later both women were in the sparring area. Mai was at an advantage, it was night, but she didn't have any illusions, Azula was pretty capable of incinerating her even without the sun. As for Azula, she didn't care.

There was no one.

No Ty Lee,

no Zuko,

no guards,

no spectators,

no witnesses.

They smiled at each other.

_Perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really like how this chapter turned out, probably my favorite one. **

**Kaeso Corvinus - I haven't decided how that'll go down, but yeah, it emotions would be running wild.**

**Private Fire - Azula has mother issues, Ursa's compliments are...higher on the list than most. And honestly, I see Azula/Zuko's releationship in the flashback as normal(just ask people who have a little brother/sister, that's usually how things go down). Even Sokka and Katara teased the hell out of each other.**

**ArrayePL - he's returning in the next chapter.**

**Rioshix - let's face it, Azula isn't getting wet for something that could pass as a dinner.**

**TRK - as we are getting closer to the wedding itself, the interaction scene will get fewer and fewer, but don't worry, I have other things planned as well.**

**Potkanka - you'll see**

**VividDreamer624 - well, this is the first time she actually did something that works, that's a big advancment.**

**Theskim180 - I don't think Ursa would be that stupid, motherly affection or not.**

**Bruna - Obviously none.**

**Anyway, the comedy would be going down for the next several chapters, time to go into full story mode.**


	9. Chapter IX: No Fear

**A/N: Nah, my computer is fine. Nah, it wasn't a writer's block. Yes, I got lazy. What? Hey, I get to roll around doing nothing from time to time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX<strong>

**No Fear**

* * *

><p>"You may kiss the bride"<p>

**- 1 week, 4 days earlier -**

The Firelord was having a headache, which wasn't uncommon these days. He was still too stubborn to take medicine before going to bed, but he could feel his will bending at the prospect, he wished for a good night sleep. Not that his wishes were ever taken into account, they certainly weren't. He just finished a meeting and had to go three hours over what he planned, if his wishes were taken into account he would have already gone to bed, had a good night sleep and probably paid some attention to his wife. On reflection, he would definitely need a medicine if this was to be his life until the end.

But it will not be tonight, his will would not break that easily. As he walked pass the guards into his room he was resolved not to take any medications, for now. It was his head, his body; he could just wait out the pain. He would lay down next to his sleeping wife, he doubted Mai was still awake, and just enjoy the closeness of their bodies, her steady breath and then he'd close his eyes and drift away. This was the best thing to happen to him today and he wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing, no, he definitely knew it was a bad thing. He kept thinking about his inevitable peaceful slumber until he opened the doors and entered his charmers.

His wife was missing and there was a scorched mark on the floor.

_Panic!_

He jumped out of the room and right into the guards who were just standing there as if nothing happened. He did the first thing he always did in those situations – he reacted rashly, without taking everything into account and being extremely over dramatic. Even though his new responsibilities have changed him as a man – he was more level headed, willing to listen to advice, less prone to do something stupid, definitely more responsible and conscious of his own actions, he was still Zuko.

"Where is my wife!" He shouted.

"Lady Mai and Princess Azula left the room thirty minutes ago." The man mumbled underneath his nose.

It felt like he was dipped in cold water.

_Scorch mark._

"My sister was here?"

"Yes sir."

"And she left with my wife?"

"Yes sir."

"Lady Mai was unharmed?"

"Yes sir."

"Where did they go?"

"We did not inquire, sir." _Of course you didn't. _"But they left down the hall..." _There is no other way to go_ "...some of the other guards may have seen her."

Zuko didn't waste much time. He went down the hall and followed the trail of guards. Everyone told the same story 'his wife-to-be and sister were moving together, going somewhere' and that somewhere, by the direction he was moving, was outside. Normally he wouldn't worry about something like that, but it was late, there was a black, charcoal scar in his bedroom and he knew the relationship these two women shared.

He found himself out of the palace and into the training grounds. His heart fell to his stomach. No one was training this late; they may have been out to settle their differences in a way he didn't like. They most likely did.

He was greeted by a battlefield. The training area was destroyed. Obviously these two were going full force. He could see destroyed columns, in places the stone was turned into clay, there were knives everywhere as well. But there were no bodies, which was good. At least one of them was alive, if luck would have it, both of them would be. Or the victor was dumping the body into a ditch.

He took a moment to take in the battlefield. As he walked he coughed the smell of burned flesh. So Azula did land a hit. He shivered at the thought and put a hand on his scar. Would Mai have a one like that the next time he sees her? Would they share a mark, or were her burns more severe? Was she even alive?

No, the stench was too faint. If his fiancé was mutilated the air would be filled with revolting smell – it wasn't. This meant that it was, more likely, a minor injury, if luck would have it it would not leave a scar.

He walked around, gazing on the knives and the destruction. There was blood. He saw it on a few places, his sister blood. Fire didn't cause bleeding, knives did. Was she skewered? Was she dead? Did she herself receive a few scars to carry for the rest of her life? If she was alive what was he to do with her? Since he released her, they had the best relationship since they were four, he didn't want to throw that away. Just a day ago everything was alright. Sure, his job was a pain, but he had his wife, his sister and his mother. Most people took those for granted, but he fought tooth and nail for this and had no desire to lose any of it. Damn it, why did his sister had to go on and do something stupid. She didn't even look like she was trying to behave herself, he was sure she was enjoying it. Damn it all...

There was no point standing on the training grounds anymore. He needed to find a guard and organized a search. Normally there would be one at hand, but it was late and this area was supposed to be empty, so the closes one was near the entrance.

"You..." He pointed towards one of the guards, wasting no time. "I want you to go to the captain of the palace guard and tell him to organize a search in the nearby area and the palace. We are looking for Lady Mai and Princess Azula, or a body."

Then he walked pass them, or tried to, when the guard in question inquired.

"Sire, if I may." The Firelord gave him a not-so-pleasant look "Lady Mai and Princess Azula entered the palace through here not a moment ago."

There really was no pause for his blood pressure. As fast as he could he followed the trail of guards in the same way he did on his way out. At some point the girls separated and he had to choose whatever to go for his wife or sister. The choice was easier than he thought it would be. _Mai first._

It felt like there was no moment between seeing, opening and entering his bedroom. He just did it.

And beheld his wife, laying in bed, trying to sleep.

"What happened?"

Mai gave him a questioning look and he pointed towards the scorched mark near the bed.

"I dropped a candle."

Zuko stared dumb folded.

"I know Azula was here."

"Alright, she distracted me so I dropped the candle."

"I saw the training ground."

"What were you doing so late on the training ground?"

Zuko was fuming, until he realized what was going on. Mai was covering for Azula. Why?

"Mai is there anything I should know?"

His wife gave him an understanding look. Obviously he needed some reassurance that everything was alright.

"Yes, I've change some plans for the wedding. Azula will be my bridesmaid as well."

The Firelord stood there, looking like he was struck by lightning. Well, not exactly by lightning, he knew the experience first hand and it was nothing like his current state of shock. He stood there, trying to register what exactly has happened. If he understood correctly she and Azula were in what could be considered a mortal combat with heavy collateral damage. After that they came back here and...and...Azula was going to be a bridesmaid? Azula as a bridesmaid...

Mai looked at her husband, this would take some time for him to figure out and she was tired. As it is it would probably be better to ask him in the morning. Yes, that's a good solution. She went back to sleep.

Her husband didn't have such an easy time putting his mind at easy. How exactly did this happen? What was going on? What kind of questions should he ask Mai? Wait, Mai is asleep? How long has he be standing there?

Then the headache returned, _oh right, I had those_, and this time he didn't have the will to fight it. Get yourself some medicine, calm your mind and just...handle it tomorrow. He had enough stress today to last him for an year. He'd probably receive just as much on the next day. Why couldn't his life been easier?

* * *

><p>It was a warm night; it was always a warm night at the tropic. This was expected, what wasn't expected was for the Firelord to have a company during the evening, at least at this hour. He just wanted to drink his medical tea surrounded by the flowers and the trees with nothing but the stars above him. Again, his luck. Or was he just melodramatic, Zuko was aware of his bad habit of overreacting to situations and acting before thinking.<p>

As he observed the person there, he realized that he didn't mind the company he was about to share; not at all. It was a female form, a little shorter than his mother, holding a cup, probably for the same reason he was, bangs hanging in front of her face, yeah, he didn't mind the company.

"I heard that Mai dropped a candle." He opened the conversation.

"Yeah, it's rare for her to be a klutz, especially with her hands." Azula replayed "But it happens."

"Am I to assume that things between you are..."

"Yes."

He took a good look at her, there were no cuts, but judging from the blood in the training are she has had to receive some, probably hidden under the cloths.

"So, am I also to assume that you accidentally cut yourself?"

"Zuko, don't be absurd, I meant to do that."

The Firelord had to suppress a chuckle; no matter what Azula will be Azula.

"You know, about that favor you owe me." She said before sipping from her cup. "I want a payback. Tomorrow I have a free day – no questions asked."

The firelord gave a nod. He was sure he would have to repay tenfold for what he asked, that was usually the case, so if it was tit-for-tat, he was alright with the situation. He was also alright with putting his arm on her shoulder, while ignoring her glare. And he was also alright with the two of them spending the rest of the time watching the starts and talking about nothing and everything.

* * *

><p>That morning she went to see her doctor. Azula was the last person to admit a weakness or defeat, but sometimes reality knocked on the door too loudly, even for her. She could ignore it, but the last time she ignored her owned problems and masked her own failings it bottled up into a spectacular disaster; the type of which she hoped never to go through. So when her head cooled down and she realized the full extent of what she did she immediately decided to pay a visit to the mental institution. Just to check with her person doctor, see if he could help.<p>

Unfortunately the man was completely unwilling to cooperate. She told him how she lost it, how she attacked her friend, how she completely disregarded everything. His answer? It was "normal", obviously having been agitated for as long as she was and lashing out was a completely human reaction, especially if you were at a position that infuses as much stress as hers.

But that wasn't the worse part, the worst part was when she started to talk about perfection and control. Then the doctor told her, while looking her straight in the eye, that she would be suffering effects from her mental episode for years to come and that she shouldn't expect to be able to control herself as well as she did in the past.

So in the end she ended up without medicine, having wasted her time and being told to get used to the situation.

This was so not like her old life.

Well, if she was to have the rest of the day off she could use it for something better. For example there was a play at the Central Capitol Theater. Not that she was a big fan of theatrical performance, or arts in general, but it was also her mother who initiated the mother-daughter bonding activities until now, so it was high time Azula took charge of the situation. Not that she liked the play, actually she never heard of it, but her mother did enjoy such performances, especially comedies. Oh Azula would dread this, and in all likelihood she'd be bored to death, but if it got her and Ursa closer, then it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

But that was for tonight, before that there was time for a visit to her dear father.

* * *

><p>Maybe she should have told someone that she planned to visit her father, but really, she was still the princess and, now, the royal adviser to boot, her authority was, at this point, unquestionable and if it was up to her whims it would be even more unquestionable in the future. But enough about the future...dad. First thing she needed was a present. Cloths and most material things would do no good, books? She didn't know what kind of a cell her brother put their father in. Food? Good enough, the man has probably not eaten anything good in a while now.<p>

Strange she wasn't angry at Ozai for dumping her during the Comet's arrival. Sure, he left her at the cold with an empty title, but from her father's point of view he gave her more political influence and a land to rule, as far as he was concerned, she knew, he gave her the greatest honor he could. It was, then, a pity he never took the time to know his daughter as a person and realize what her true wishes were. But still...she craved her father's love and approval.

This is probably how Zuko felt during his exile.

Fortunately it wasn't hard arranging a meeting with her father. Oh yes, her brother had taken extra perceptions, but just pointing a finger towards her royal crown was enough to convince everyone that needed to be convinced that she should be here and could see whoever she pleases. Spirits, she loved flaunting her superiority over others, in whatever ways she could.

Her father...was in a somewhat pitiful state. Not as bad as she was though, she was told, no memories of that moment existed, that she was rolling on the floor, crying, screaming and all kinds of things she couldn't imagine doing for the first few days in the institution. After that things got better – fast. But still, it somewhat hurt to see her father like that – sitting alone in the dark.

In a way, she knew that she'd never receive the same type of love she did from her mother. Her father was crueler, colder and more like a machine. But still, when she was little and she was crying – dad was there. When she was growing up and she needed help – dad was there. When she was training and couldn't get something right – dad was there. When she didn't understand something and needed explanation – dad was there. Dad was there, when her mother was ignoring her and later on disappear, when her brother was avoiding her and her uncle was ignoring her, dad was there. Of course this was partially her own fault, but still, the man who most of the world despised guided her through her early years and for this she loved him in a special way, it was a bond that she could never share with anyone else. She knew that despite everything, her father loved her, in his own way. Yet...here she was trying to reaffirm that notion.

"And who is my newest guest?" The prisoner spoke, there was still power in his voice.

Azula knelt, she was speaking to Ozai, it was expected of her.

"Hello father, I came to visit and pay my respect."

The prisoner slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving the young woman in front of him.

"Tell me Azula" He started his tone neither judgmental, nor condescending. "Have you bent your knee to your brother?"

There was no way around this.

"Yes."

"I see." The former Fire Lord sounded deep in thought, not angry, not disappointed, but thinking. "Why?"

"He is my lord and the leader of the Fire Nation."

"Zuko?" Still thinking.

"I have accepted that..."

"Stop." The former Fire Lord was calm, at least he appeared to be. "You are about to lie, tell me the truth."

Azula gulped, there was no way this would go well.

"I have decided that being reunited with my family is more important than the throne."

Ozai slowly closed his eyes, then opened them. He knew that Azula always cherished her family more than she showed; this was why she dragged Zuko out of exile during the Ba Sing Se coup, although he knew she wouldn't admit it at the time. Neither could he notice that about her at the time, but right now he was seeing this woman in a new light.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to show my respect, as your dutiful daughter." She was still kneeling. "If I may enter."

"You may." This was a first, no one else wanted to enter his cell.

As she did so he noticed a handbasked in her hand. He also noticed how, after she entered, she once again assumed kneeling position. And he also noticed how she pushed the basket towards him.

"I hope that this is to your satisfaction."

Ozai took a look at what was inside. Fruits, cooked meat and a small bottle of alcohol. Spirits, he was glad to see this, he hasn't eaten anything digestible in a long while.

He once again slowly closed his eyes and then opened them.

"So what do you want from me."  
>He could already smell the influence of his son and wife, if he didn't knew Iroh better he could say his as well, but he knew him. His brother never cared much for his niece; she wasn't someone he could project his dead son on to, not that Azula cared for the old man anyway.<p>

"I desire nothing in return."

Once again, eyes slowly closed, slowly opened.

"Let me guess Azula." He started "I have heard things about you condition after the Comet. You are here to hear me say that I love, to reaffirm my fatherly devotion towards you. You want to know, that when I told you were to be a Firelord, I did so because I wanted to reward you and because I was sure of your abilities, not to dispose of you. Am I correct?"

She didn't answer.

"Look at me."

She did so, hoping that her mask would not betray her. But her father knew better than that, he could read the hope in her eyes.

Curse that woman. He was wrong to pin his hopes on her. He was wrong to give her the crown, wrong to send her after the traitors, wrong to suspect she could neutralize the avatar. She was mixed with the wrong blood. He knew it, he always knew it. Damn it, damn it to the spirit world. If he could have seen it earlier, if he could have prepared for it. He could have seen it when she made friends with those girls, he could have seen it when, despite his best effort she still spent time with her brother, tormenting him, sure, but spent time with him. He could have seen it, he could have seen it. Damn her, damn that weakling that cost him his victory.

Close the eyes slowly, then open them again.

He looked into her eyes once again.

_Maybe she could never be my heir, but she could be my unwilling puppet._

"Azula, you are my perfect little girl, I love."

He could see her face lit up with affection. It was a new face for her, something he hasn't seen. It wasn't like his wife, or his brother, or his son's, but it was there it was...her own, unrefined, still trying to take a shape, but there. It wasn't there before, it couldn't have been. Obviously her range of emotions has expanded since his imprisonment, or more precisely, she was more opened to them.

He reached for the food inside the basket.

_Who said life doesn't give second chances?_

**- The previous night -**

They were in the medical wing. Both of them sat on a bed, not too close, but not too far from each other. Less than a few minutes ago they were in a battle worthy of songs. No one spoke a word, an uncomfortable silence had settled in.

"So, why did you?" Azula broke the silence first.

"Why did I what?" Mai asked.

"If I was such a horrible friend, why did you kept coming back to me?"

"When you didn't act like a pain in the behind or torment us, you were a nice company...and you made things interesting." The future Firelady looked at her burns and then at her friend's cuts. "Case in point."

Azula didn't say anything, she just let the silence fill in again.

"Thank you for not using lightning." Mai broke it first this time.

"Thanks for not aiming at my face."

Once again, silence.

"Azula, "Mai spoke first again. "I want you to know that I will never fear you again."

It was true, the Princess had read it on her face and on Ty Lee's face that day before sending them to prison. Both of them overcame their fear of her. When the replay came the knife thrower heard the one thing she didn't expect to.

"Maybe it's for the best."

After that all walls fell, they could be friends again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know a lot of people were excited about the showdown, I know I delivered it in an unorthodox manner, hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**Also, big thanks for all the reviews and don't worry about it, this isn't something I plan to leave half-way through, even if I do take unannounced brakes. **


	10. Good Morning, Fire Nation

**A/N: Me and deadlines do not get along.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X<strong>

**Good Morning, Fire Nation**

* * *

><p>Katara was watching with dreamy eyes. It was one of those best things in the world. The current Fire Lord and his lady went through so much before they could be together. Indeed, unlike her and Aang there was a villain, a vile being, standing between them. That creature made them fall in love only to exploit their relationship and then, as the evil thing it was, used one to kill the other. But alas, the antagonist plan did fell apart and love conquered all.<p>

Which made the Princess role in this, a bridesmaid of all things, all the weirder, but as far as Katara was concerned the Fire Nation royal family was little messed up, so she didn't question it too much. Or the fact that right now Azula and Toph were cracking jokes. Or that she had to be nice to the princess that not only attempted, but put her boyfriend and one of her closest friend on a death bed.

But then again, the water bender wasn't the vengeful type, she got railed up easy, shouted and forgot everything on the next day, that's how she was. She didn't want to see people suffer, so if the villain got herself a happy ending, well, she didn't mind at all. If everyone was happy, then there would be no problems on this earth.

"I do." She heard Zuko's voice.

For a moment she wondered what would happen if Mai refused. She imagined the scenario. The gloomy girl says no, Suki, Sokka and Ty Lee watch in shock, she'd probably burst in tears, Aang would wonder why, Azula would be jumping with joy, the Firelord's mother would probably turn red from the humiliation and most of the people would wonder what's going on, before some slick gentleman shows up and confesses his love to the bride.

"I do." Came the deadpanned response.

Alright, Katara had to admit, she had been reading too much romantic stories lately.

**- 1 week, 2 days prior -**

Azula frowned, when she got up this morning this was the last thing she expected. No, actually, she did not expect this; it was so alien, so out of her world, that it's very existence left her bewildered. Not to mention how she, a princess of the Fire Nation, the empire that almost ruled the world, got herself in this predicament. Truthfully, it was her fault that this was happening, there were issues she considered trivial, beneath her, and thus neglected them, obviously when you do something like that this happens.

"What is this?" She finally asked, poking it several times as to try and understand its nature.

"Mashed eggs." Her brother reply.

Seriously, here they were, the Fire Lord, the most powerful man in the world, his fiancé, the mother of the grates woman to ever grace this earth and the perfect, deadly, beautiful, born-once-in-a-thousand-generations conqueror of Ba Sing Se and they were eating...mashed eggs? Was it strange that she was the only one surprised? Sure, Mai not giving a reaction was expected, but her brother and maternal parent were eating it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So let me get this straight." She tried to make sense of the situation. "Someone got eggs, mashed them and then decided that it's a worthy breakfast for the royal family?"

Everyone was glaring at her.

"How does that work really? If we are going to-"

"Azula." Mai tried to cut in.

"-have a royal cook, why not eat something decent. If-"

"Azula." Her friend tried again.

"-we are going to eat peasant food, we might as well start making our own beds."

"Azula." Third time's the charm.

"I'm just saying, let the peasantry eat-"

Mai decided to just say it outright "Your mother cooked this."

"-whatever silly foods they eat, we have MASHED EGGS! This thing is genius, really, mother, you are the only person in the world who can make something so...powerful...out of simple eggs." The Princess was now nodding her head in agreement with herself. "Oh, sometime we should trade cooking secrets. You can tell me how to make this mashed eggs and I'd...alright so I don't know how to cook. But the point is, that you've prepared this wonderful meal for us and I cannot say how much I love you for it."

For a moment Ursa dwelled on whatever or not to take on her daughter on the offer to teach her how to cook, and had she been more gullible she would have tried, but the former Fire Lady knew when her little girl was polite and when she was genuine…most of the times. This was polite, trying to put the princess in the kitchen would be an exercise in futility, not that it wouldn't be worth it.

"Where is Uncle anyway?" Azula snapped Ursa out of her little dilemma.

"Oh, "The Firelord jumped in the conversation "He left yesterday morning via an air transport."

The Princess eyes narrowed.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

Her brother returned a smile.

"The dirigibles are a little too expensive to suffer "unfortunate incidents by unknown circumstances"

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Before anyone could intervene Ursa stepped in.

"Azula, I noticed you finished your eggs, would you like some more?"

Turning her head as fast as the lightning she proudly controlled, the princess looked at her mother, straight in the eyes and without flinching responded "Of course mother, they are delicious."

Mai couldn't hold it anymore, she smiled a little.

"So Mai," The older woman began "How are the preparations for your bridal dress coming along?"

"As expected." She had been delaying this as long as possible, truthfully she couldn't do it anymore, no matter how much she wished to. "Today the tailor is putting the finishing touches."

"Mind if I come along?" Her future mother-in-law responded.

Sensing to where the winds were blowing Azula started to make her retreat. She was not being dragged into this, not while breathing, not while being able to walk on two legs. Her plan was simple – run away from the tailors and when the time comes just done in your military uniform. Yes, military uniforms went well with everything. She gave herself a mental thumbs up and…

"Azula how is your bridal dress coming along?" Her mother asked.

_Curses, foiled again! _

"It is currently…" She began before being cut off by her friend.

"She hasn't started it yet."

The former Firelady gave a warm and somewhat mischievous smile. The type of smile that made babies laugh with joy, birds sing, people cheer and hearts melt, it also sent shivers down Azula's spine. The day had just started and things had already gone terribly wrong.

* * *

><p>There really wasn't much to talk about with Zuko. The first few days they were catching up on the years they've missed, sharing stories and enjoying each other presence, the latter part still present, but the former was not. Now the Firelord was mostly complaining about his life or the people he had to work with, or his sister on the occasions Azula decided to be Azula. Lady Ursa was aware of this habit her son had and it did bothered her, not because she was unwilling to offer support, or because she was annoyed by it, those were definitely not the cases, but because her son had to become paragon to the Fire Nation, in soul as well as in appearance. Of course in moderation, otherwise if you bottle everything up you might end up chained to the ground, crying and spewing fire from your mouth, before being shipped to an asylum.<p>

Still, Zuko had to feel himself as the savior of this nation, not just play the part, and as much as her son wouldn't admit it, he didn't felt like it. He was confused, overwhelmed and as much as he tried to cover it, he was starting to crack under pressure. Ursa did not want to see that happen. Her little girl did so, and for her great shame she was not there to help her when she was needed, this was not something that would become a family tradition, not if the former Firelady had anything to say.

Unfortunately things weren't moving as she wished. First of all, Zuko was too preoccupied to even engage in any activity with her, he was so for the last few days. Then even if he was she wouldn't know what to do. If Ursa was the type of person to know how to do put steel in some ones gut, forge strength, elevate talent any of that or even if she knew how to deal with people like that, the rift between her and her daughter wouldn't exist. She had other strengths, yes, but not what was needed. Fortunetly she knew people who do, the catch – they were Azula and Ozai. Her husband, or former husband when the documents were done, was out of the question, which left the Princess.

So basically Ursa had to ask Azula to teach Zuko how to man up.

There was no way that could end well.

But one thing at a time, right now she had other issues to address.

* * *

><p>There were three women in the room. One of them, the oldest one, was sitting in a chair, a younger lady, much younger, was dressed in white, surrounded by tailors who were trying their best to modify the mock-up dress they had clad the girl in, was trying her hardest to tolerate the situation. An even younger girl, not by much, was surrounded by several people as well, but they were just taking measurements, while another was showing her pictures.<p>

Azula looked at the design of the dress. She had a good idea on who to blame for that. A really good idea who to blame, probably a certain acrobat-turned-Kyioshi Warrior, an overhyped individual with a disastrous taste in fashion. Someone who is probably cartwheeling on fans right now. Yes, that sounded like the one responsible. This design was unacceptable.

"It's pink." She said, eyeing the older girl.

Mai nodded.

"Why is it pink?" Just to reaffirm her suspicions.

"Ty Lee insisted."

"Well, I disagree, make it red."

Mai smiled.

"Ty Lee had first dibs."

"Well, I overrule her decision."

"You can't."

"What do you mean I can't, I'm the Princess?"

"I agree with her and I hold a higher position than you."

"What?"

Being a Firelady, well, a future Firelady, had its perks. Being married to Zuko? Nice. Commanding the Fire Nation? Awesome. Rolling in wealth? Dreamy. Rubbing your superiority in Azula's nose and having a payback for a childhood of bullying? Priceless.

"Come on darling." Lady Ursa jumped in. "Everyone wants to see you in pink."

_Oh, so that's how it is, gang up on the poor, insane girls._

"No."

"It's Mai's wedding."

"No."

"Your friend, Ty Lee, wished for something more cheerful."

"How about I cheer up her world?"

"Azula!"

Mai wasn't even bothered by the tailors anymore. At their first session, she hated them, at the second, she despised them, but right now? She didn't even notice them. Her mind was in another place, she was smiling inwards and why not? She was right, the princess, for all her failings, spiced up life; she should thank Zuko for helping her friend someday. Honestly, just like before Omashu, she'd forgotten how good life was with that brat.

Yes, she would definitely thank her future husband later.

* * *

><p>One thing Azula did not expected on her desk – a letter.<p>

It had no name associated with it, no return address and no destination. She didn't leave it there and servants were forbidden to enter her office, an order they would not disobey. They wouldn't dare, even the bravest soul, herself excluded, within the palace wouldn't dare.

Of course Mai would, but the whole "prank war" thing was behind them, so she doubted that was one of those things.

Well then, it would be a shame to let this brave soul's effort go to waste.

_Fire Lord Azula,_

Now Azula knew this would be good.

_I am a patriot, a man of Agni's spirit. I am also a man of great justice, valor and virtue, as such I write to you with a plea. Take up arms against the traitor, reclaim your throne and spread the virtue of our great nation across the world. _

_There is much to say, but alas, a letter is not enough. Meet me in two days, I shall await you in the old Fire Nation Intelligence Headquarters._

_Your faithful supporter._

As far as Azula was concerned, this was nice and everything, but first thing first – how did that guy snuck in? The door was locked, the secret passage wasn't used and even the window was still...the window was unlocked. Alrigh, how did he enter through the window?


	11. Chapter XI: Reunion

**A/N: You know a good Azula/Zuko sibling fic? Three Families by James Golden, love the dude. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XI<strong>

**Reunion**

* * *

><p>The procession was moving slowly, too slowly. Toph looked around, ah, there she was. There was one person in the world who enjoyed putting down others and laughing at their expense as much as the blind earthbender. This may not be as boring as she though it would be.<p>

**- 1 week prior -**

Ambassador Tow was not amused, not the least. His woke up an hour early, his three-meal breakfast didn't include fish and now he had to speak with the Firelord. That wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't accompanied by that she-demon he was parading around recently. Sometimes he wandered if the princess actually had a will of her own; first she served the "Let's conquer the world" empire to the dot and now she's gone over to "Restore the balance", you'd think the girl would have some form of framerate to her worldview. But then again, she was a politician to the bone, expecting honesty out of her was like expecting vegetarianism from a shark-anteater.

And this moment was the culmination of his misery. The four of them sat around the table – The Firelord and his sister to the right and he and Umi on the other. Why was he stuck with Umi again? Oh yeah, right, he didn't have a choice. Well he did, but better have him then the alternative.

"Your proposition is interesting ambassador, however those resources cannot be consumed by the Earth Kingdom." Why did he have to listen to the princess? It would be so much easier, and pleasant, to pick up his bags and go do something fun. "We are aware of how large your restoration force is and we are aware of your resource consumption. The amount of raw and refined materials we have provided you would be enough for the next eighteen months, there is no need to supply you with more provisions."

"Your eminence," Tow addressed the rule of the Fire Nation, first rule – if possible don't deal with the witch "If we had more resources we could hire more men, increasing the speed and efficiency of the restoration movement."

"Nonsense." The Princess interjected, before going of to another tangent. The Ambassador was looking at her, well, through her. He had long ago stopped listening to what she was saying, it was some convoluted way to convey "no". Umi, for all his immaturity, brought an interesting point. What was her love life like, it wasn't like they've ever heard her say 'yes' to anything. Maybe that was it, she just needed to get laid? Didn't sound so far off.

"May I suggest, that we postpone this..." He said cutting the monologe the Fire Nation princess was having? "...meeting for tomorrow. I have been told that the Avatar is arriving today he would be a great mediator, I am sure of it."

And thus Ambassador Tow postponed his torment for twenty-four hours.

* * *

><p>Zuko was ecstatic. He hasn't seen his friends in a long while and here they were. At least two of them, the rest would arrive in a few days. But that didn't matter, these few months without them were painful. Sure he had Mai with him, and the recent addition of his mother and sister to the ensemble of his life made living all the more worth it, but with these people he had a connection like no one else. They fought together against a tyrant, they liberated his nation from what could have been an oppressive ruler, even if it pained him to think of his sister this way now. These were the guys he has bonded with.<p>

Or at least two of them.

The bison was approaching fast. At first it was a white dot, but now it was growing, getting bigger and bigger. Until it finally hovered over an empty area in all its majestic glory. Then it descended with a loud 'thud' and two figures jumped down from it.

Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Avatar Aang. Friends.

It was, in a way, sad. He would see the two of them often, he knew that, mostly because of professional obligations. He also knew he will not see Sokka or Toph or Suki a lot, in fact, few years in the future and they would probably drift away completely. It was sad, but that was how life went on. Oh, they would cherish their adventures forever, that much was certain, but...better not think of that yet. There would be events they'd share and so forth. Friendships weren't so fragile to brake just by the passing of time.

They greeted each other, embraced in a hug, and secluded themselves in a private room. They talked about their new life and adventures. For Aang, the quest full of villains, spiritual turbulence and so forth would never end, he was the avatar, this was his duty. Katara was with him the whole time, so his stories and hers crossed each other. Zuko talked about the search for his mother, the mending of his family and the recent difficulties he's been having as a ruler. Strangely, life after the war became more difficult for everyone – politicians, one problem after another, assassination attempts against everyone in the room. Yet, it seemed that everyone was happier than they were before. Zuko had regained everything he lost and more, Aang and Katara needed nothing more than to make people's lives better, that was a reward on its own. There wasn't an evil empire bent on world domination. Yes...the good was accompanied by the bad, but it seemed that right now the good was compensating adequately.

And this is when Azula walked in.

* * *

><p>Azula looked at the people in the room – The Avatar, her brother and the flee-infested peasant. When she was told the Firelord didn't want to be disturbed she expected to bust in and ruin Zuko and Mai's moment, not to see the last people she wanted to see.<p>

_Compose yourself Azula, you do not want to ruin this._

She turned around ready to leave and she would have, had her brother not decided to make a fool out of himself again.

"Azula, why don't you join us?"

As far as Zuko was concerned this was a great opportunity. He did not want his friends to think of his sister as "the enemy", the war was over and he wanted to show them that even enemies can become friends. Azula was basiclly Aang's evidence that there is good in everyone. If she could, the conqueror of Ba Sing Se, could see beyond the hundred year war, then everyone can. If she can choose to do good, everyone can. If she can redeem her soul, then everyone can. Zuko showed that not everyone in the Fire Nation is bad, that you should not judge someone because of his heritage, and it was his job to restore his nation's honor. His sister destiny was pretty much the same, they shared blood and ancestory, did they not? She was a testimony that everyone can heal after the war, that everyone can see the light and that no matter what – we are all people.

At least this is how he viewed it, Azula had more immediate concerns. For example she was struggling with her self-control, trying her hardest not to incinerate the guests. Really, what could possess Zuko to do this? But then again her brother wasn't the greatest intellectual of the age. She would have to talk to him about this later on.

As a good sister and royal adviser, she sat on the table, Zuko better appreaciate this.

"So if I am not mistaken." She began. "Avatar Aang..." Pointing finger at the man in question. Then she moved her finger to the person next him "and.." _Water peasant, water peasant, water peasant, water peasant, water peasant, water peasant..._

"Katara."

"Katara!" Azula cheerfully noted "So nice to meet you." At least she was a good liar.

"Us and Zuko have been talking about recent event, so...what's new?" Katara asked, somewhat cautiously. The girl still feared her...good.

"I'm sure he told you about our recent adventure." Everyone nodded. "I've also been working on the Earth Kingdom – Fire Nation foreign policies, the restoration of the Fire Sages, actually we are going to use my plan, did Zuzu tell you that? And I am currently working on the "spiritual healing" of the land."

"Wow, Azula" Aang exclaimed "I can't believe you're doing all that." Neither could she, such a massive waste of resources.

"I guess I owe you apologies." Said Katara, extending her hand. "No hard feelings?"

If nothing else, Azula knew when to be courteous.

"So, if Zuzu hasn't bored you all, "Well, if Zuko wanted her to meet his friends, why not? "did you know that he used to wet his bed until he was ten?"

In that moment the Firelord realized he had made a grievous miscalculation.

* * *

><p>The former Intelligence HQ was, as expected, abandoned. It was an empty room, devoid of all furniture occupied by only one man. One very agitated man who stood there waiting for half-an-hour. On purpose, Azula wanted to unnerve the guy, last thing she wanted was to face someone when he was on a hundred percent. As daddy always said – never fight fare. Not many people knew, but Ozai was prepared to cheat even in his Agni Kai versus Zuko, not that he needed to, but on principle. It was one of the good lessons she picked up from the man. If you like honor and fighting fare, more power to you, but you'd be a fool to expect her to do so. Alright, if you asked her a few months ago it would have been 'you're a fool' for being honorable, but hey, she was still new to the whole 'tolerance' business.<p>

"You're late." The man said.

"You're early." She retorted.

"Well milady, shall we go straight to the point."

"First, tell me what you want."

"The continuation of the war."

"And?"

"Political favors."

She graced him with a nod, he could start explaining his plan.

"Your brother has shamed..."

"To the point." Really, Azula wasn't in the mood for longwinded speeches.

"We have a plan to put you back on the throne." He paused and she looked at him expectingly, eagaring him to go on. " It's simple really. Your brother seems to have some trust in you, so what we will do is simple. You will fake an assassination attempt on your life and then you will request some personal guards, handpicked by you. You will pick our men as your personal bodyguards, highly trained assassins, march in the throne room and kill the firelord. You will have a small elite taskforce and you'll get to end your brother yourself. What more can you want?"

The plan was _completely_ _retarded_.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. How does that beta reader thing work? <strong>


	12. Chapter XII: Five Days

**A/N: On conceptual level, this was one of the hardest chapters to make, otherwise it's the shortest I've ever written.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII<strong>

**Five days**

* * *

><p>He threw the apple.<p>

_Up and down, up and down, thanks to gravity all falls down._

_What to do?_

He was a man in peculiar position. On one hand he had to strike back, on the other his only visitor was his daughter. This made things difficult. Azula was loyal to her brother now, how far did her loyalty lay, would she betray her sibling for the throne again, he didn't know, couldn't risk. Considering that she was spending most of her time outside this cell with people who'd conspire against him ruled out the possibility of directly dictating such actions. Sure, she may be up for it, but there was the chance, not a small one either, that she wouldn't.

No, she was a wild card now, and the only card he had. It was sad really, he had only one pawn left and even she wasn't completely reliable. But that didn't matter, fate was kind to him, he would find a way.

Some days he regretted not formulating a plan in case he was defeated.

Ozai threw the apple.

_Up and down, up and down, thanks to gravity all falls down._

* * *

><p>Ursa eyed Azula. Any moment now, her little princess would jump and save the small critter from the item that was going to fall on it. She could see it, her daughter could see it. One more moment, one more moment. Just one more moment and Azula would open the goodness in her heart, letting in blossom into a beautiful flower.<p>

One more moment.

Or else the critter would be severely injured.

Any time now.

Any time.

Or that little poor defenseless thing, would suffer.

Just a moment more.

Ursa couldn't wait any longer, she sprang forward, doing acrobatics a woman her age shouldn't be doing, narrowly saving the small animal from horrendous pain.

Azula was just laughing at the first class entertainment she was presented with.

Alright, so the goodness in her heart would not blossom today.

* * *

><p>Mai was bored.<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko was annoyed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Second day -<strong>

* * *

><p>Another sixteen hours work day for Azula.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Up and down, up and down, thanks to gravity all falls down.<em>

* * *

><p>Toph, Sokka and Suki came by today.<p>

They spent the day with Zuko, recalling old times, telling their new adventures.

Ursa loved Zuko's new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>- Third day -<strong>

* * *

><p>Azula met Toph, bad idea.<p>

* * *

><p>So far the princess and the bandit pranked Zuko, Mai, Katara(twice), Aang and Sokka, as well as scammed Suki and Aang and several guards.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Up and down, up and down, thanks to gravity all falls down.<em>

* * *

><p>Zuko gave Azula even more duties. Anything to keep her away from Toph.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Forth day<strong> -

* * *

><p><em>Up and down, up and down, thanks to gravity all falls down.<em>

* * *

><p>Ursa left a poorly watered flower in the princess room.<p>

She forbade the servents to water it.

Azula threw it away.

* * *

><p>His daughter came to visit, brought more fruits.<p>

Said something about him deserving a second chance, something about her not giving up on him.

Her brother and mother were really rubbing off on her.

* * *

><p>Ursa was becoming annoyed, her traps weren't working.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Fifth day -<strong>

Zuko was on a date with Mai, once again his sister took over his duties.

* * *

><p>Mai and Azula's wedding dresses were ready.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mother, we need to speak."<p>

"Yes, Azula."

"Do you remember our talk on the ship?"

"Yes."

"You're trying to do it."

Ursa spent a minute taking it in.

"You are right." The older woman sounded a little ashamed of herself.

Azula hated going out of her safe zone, but sometimes, you just have to pull your pants and do it.

"This doesn't mean that I don't care." She said. "Believe me, I may not run on rainbows and bunnies, but I would never let harm comes to those I care about." Then she put that little sincere smile she was practicing for some time. "Think about it, I didn't had Ty Lee and Mai executed or tortured at the Rock, did I?"

"No, no you didn't." Ursa replied and kissed her little angel's forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Up and down, up and down, thanks to gravity all falls down.<em>

* * *

><p>Ty Lee was coming tomorrow.<p> 


	13. Chapter XIII: Junior

**A/N: Trying to write the Ty Lee chapter turned out to be nothing but death incarnation for my creativity. So here is a time skip, we will have a few of those and probably a small plotline done before coming back to the wedding. **

* * *

><p><strong>Junior<strong>

* * *

><p>Unconditional love was somewhat foreign to Azula, no, simply put – for her unconditional love did not exist. There were several very simple rules people must fallow for her to love them. Zuko had to be a supportive brother and, from time-to-time, to do things that make him look like a respectable Firelord; Mai, Ty Lee, On Ji and the others had to be loyal, good friends and Ursa's condition was her motherly love, if that made any sense. Even her husband had to fallow a certain criteria. But for someone to say that she loved someone just because for who they were would be absurd – she didn't.<p>

Yet, in spite of everything, as she held her baby boys in her arms, she couldn't help but love them with all her heart, and try as she might, she couldn't think of a single reason why she did so.

* * *

><p>Azula stopped mid-step and turn towards the garden. She wasn't in that much of a hurry, she could spend some time just watching the kids play. Not that there was anything abnormal about it, it was the fairly typical thing really - Sozin was tormenting his twin. Even at four years old she could tell that Ozai was nothing like his brother. Where the former one was aggressive, active and extremely outgoing, the latter was quite, passive and somewhat of a shut it. This usually resulted in Sozin playing some cruel jokes on his brother. And, like always, this time was no exception. The namesake of the former Firelord was laying in the mud with teary eyes, while his sibling was walking away laughing about their earlier encounter.<p>

Azula shook her head.

_What is wrong with this child?_

As a mother she felt she needed to do something; so she walked to the fallen child and picked him up, rubbed his back and hugged him.

"M-m-m-mom." The young boy stuttered. "Sozin was mean."

"I know, honey." She replayed in a quiet, calming voice. "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded.

"Good, now I want you to do something for mommy, ok?" The boy gave another nod, he was such a mamma's boy. "I want you to go and beat up your brother, ok?"

Ozai's eyes went wide as pancakes. The boy was terrified from his sibling, she could tell. That was understandable, Sozin was physically stronger. He needed a some more encouragement.

"Go and show him that no one can bully my big boy." She said giving him a light tap on the arm and a reassuring smile.

With that the boy darted off to take vengeance on his brother.

Of course he'll get beaten up and come later to cry on her lap, but that was alright, at least the boy wouldn't grow up to be a wimp. And anyway, Sozin was a bully, if his brother pushed back enough times eventually he was going to stop abusing him.

* * *

><p>"Alright Zuzu, me, Mai and On Ji are going to go watch "Dragons in Love", I'm leaving you to supervise the children, alright?" The Firelord looked at his sister, when did she started going to romantic plays? When did Mai? Sure, they were in their late thirties, but still.<p>

"Alright." He agreed, he'd unravel that mystery of the universe later on.

And before he knew it he was left alone with the boys.

And for the first time in a long while he felt fear and anxiety. The boys were staring at him, expecting him to do something, anything. And he just looked at them, frozen in spot, sweating.

Why was it so hard? He had three kids, all of them older than the boys, there was forth on the way. He raised them well, he was a good father. That was the problem, wasn't it? To be a good father he had to surpass Ozai, that wasn't exactly difficult. But to be a good uncle? He had to be as good as Iroh.

One of them, Sozin he gathered, started to eye the room impatiently.

Was he failing them?

Calm down Zuko, calm down...

It became hard to breath.

He needed to get some fresh air.

He was having a panic attack.

This was bad, really bad.

_You can do it, just think._

_Think._

_Think!_

Ozai was starting to whisper something to his brother.

_Don't panic!_

_Think!_

He was definetly having a panic attack.

And then, like a revelation, it came to him.

He looked down at the boys, gave the widest smile he could give and said.

"Why don't you join me for a cup of calming tea and a relaxing game of Pai Sho?"

* * *

><p>Ozai was looking down at his six-year old grandchildren. Sometimes he wandered what Zuko's kids looked like, but his son refused to visit him, much less bring his own children with him, their relationship was dead. Not that he cared much, not at all, but sometimes Ursa would talk about them. He still wasn't sure why that woman visited him. Not that he was complaining, the hate sex they had from time to time was worth it.<p>

As for Sozin and Ozai, they loved visiting grandpa. He was funny and lived on his very own island. Of course that was a prison island guarded by more than twenty men on which he would spend the rest of his days in exile, but the kids didn't need to know that. They enjoyed playing outside and talking to the soldiers. Sometimes they played "Rebels and loyalists" by separating their fathers guards in two teams and commanding them into mock battle. It was fun for everyone – for the soldiers, for the kids and for their grandparent. After that Ozai would speak to the kids and tell them about battle strategies and unit deployment. The soldiers usually gathered around as well, just to have some good time with the lads.

Now the two boys were looking at their grandparent with eyes hungry for knowledge, and considering that they wargames haven't commenced yet, or were scheduled for a while they obviously wanted to know something unrelated to that.

"Grampa, grampa, grmapa.." Ozai Jr. was chanting while jumping energetically between various furniture. "Can you tell us about the birds and the bees?"

Ozai Senior raised a brow at that.

"Uncle Zuko told us that phrase, " Sozin filled in " but he didn't elaborate further."

Ah, of course, leave it to Zuko to slip up.

"Alright children." Ozai Senior said, sitting down on a nearby chair as the younglings gathered around him. "The birds and the bees." In honesty this was the first time he was touching the subject, his son had Iroh and Azula never asked. "It is a lot like warfare really." Yes, he could work with that. "It's like a siege, they are hiding behind thick, strong walls and you have gathered your man trying to breach it. But as all things you have to be smart, you don't just storm the walls, no, you use The Drill the breach it. You jam it in fast and hard, going deeper, stronger, deeper, stronger, you push as hard as you can, as long as you can, until the wall crumbles down. Then you march your men through the hole, pillage and burn, slaughter the weak and waive the Fire Nation flag atop their city. Then you gather you build an outpost to hunt down and rebels and when the time comes, you gather your forces and pound them into submission." At that Ozai darted out of his chair raising his fist "Fire Nation rule supreme!"

The boys jumped and raised their fists as well, chests full with national pride.

"Fire Nation rule supreme!"

* * *

><p>Everything was white. The walls, the dresses of the people in the room, their mother's skin. She was also exhausted and looked like she went through hell. She was holding as well, something new.<p>

"Kids this is your sister."

The boys looked up at their mother, laying on the nursery bed with a small girl in her arm.

"Can I hold her?" The twelve year old Sozin asked.

"Just be careful." She said passing him the small bundle of joy.

Sozin was holding his new addition to the family, looking her in the eyes and grinning.

"I am going to make your life a living hell!" He exclaimed with all the pride an older brother could have.

At that, Ozai put a hand on his brother's shoulder, winked at the baby and reassured her.

"Don't worry if he tries anything funny, I'm going to protect you."

His twin scoffed.

"Killjoy."

* * *

><p>"How old are you?"<p>

"Fifteen."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen."

Sozin's gaze didn't waver, even his mother couldn't control him, he knew that and he was proud of it, whe wasn't going to lose their staring match.

"No." The elder woman replayed.

"Yes."

"You are not dating-"

"It's not a date, it's a one-night stand."

Azula was shocked at this, her boy was a noble, nobles didn't do one-night stands.

"I said no."

"Should I take her to a tavern then?"

"Don't you dare..."

As she was saying this the door opened and a man with grayed hair entered.

"Dad!" Sozin exclaimed. "We are having an argument."

"About what?"

"Our son, " Azula began, voice thick with contempt "is having a one-night stand with some girl!"

At that revelation the elder gentleman looked at his offspring, shot a thumbs up and shouted "Nice job."

Judging by the glare his wife was giving him, he was going to regret this so much later on.

* * *

><p>Ozai was a mamma's boy, Zi was a daddy's girl and Sozin was doing whatever he pleased. Azula didn't like the situation but things were what they were, she made sure that neither she, nor her husband favored any child more than the other and that any type of sibling rivalry would be squashed in it's infancy. So far she was somewhat successful, the kids have already picked their favorite parent, but she did manage to keep her sons from killing each other and Zi was growing up without any mother issues. As far as Duchess Azula was concerned, it was as good as she could hope it to be.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, mother." Azula's alarms immidiately went off. She was alone in the room with Zi and Ozai. This meant bad news, when it was both of them, and Zi was giving her calming smile to her and her reassuring smile to her brother, bad news were coming.<p>

And for the past week Zuko was having this idiotic grin every time he saw her. She suspect it had something to do with her son, the boy tended to share stuff he was scared of telling her with his uncle. There was a conversation long overdue she had to have with her brother, again.

Azula gave everyone in the room 'we know this will end badly' look.

"Ozai has some very good news for you." The twelve year old girl chirped.

She gave a slow, cautious, nod.

"Mom..." Ozai started "next month I am getting married."

She was shocked, stunned, unable to move, say or think. After a few moments when her mind finally coughed up to the events she could help but blink several times at her son. She blinked several times more just to make sure her world hadn't gone bonkers again.

"Me and your father haven't chosen you a bride."

"I know." He said "But not all marriages must be arranged, uncle and aunty married out of love."

"There isn't anything wrong with arranged marriages." Azula cut him "Me and your father are perfectly fine."

"Yes, I know." The boy said, trying to sound strong and confident, but coming off as apologetic. "But I love her and she loves me and the heart does, what the heart wills."

"So..." Azula said with a sigh "who's the lucky noblewoman?"

Both of her kids froze, she just knew what was coming next.

"She...is...not...a..." Her son began.

"No, I will not allow it - "

"Mother..."

"Don't mother me, have it occurred to you that she is after your wealth? That she just plans to use you? That you are getting nothing out of this marriage?"

"It's not like that, she loves me!"  
>"Oh, she loves you, is that it? Hmmm..." Now she sounded like she was mocking him. "Is that what she told you when you met her on the capital's streets? When she spreads her legs?"<p>

"She is not like that." The boy was holding his temper, he knew how his mother could be sometimes and he knew how to avoid danger. "And she is not from the capital."

Azula eyes widened.  
>"A colonist!" She spat. "You are going to marry some peasant from the colonies!"<p>

Azula could see her daughter moving closer to her, but right now she was too focused on her elder child to register anything else besides the young man.

"She's from the Northern Water Tribe." Ozai said in defeat.

At this Azula collapsed, if it wasn't for Zi to hold her up she would have hit the floor.

Her face looked grim.

"I am going to knock so much teeth out of your uncle, he'll never smile again."

"Mother, I know you're angry..."

"You can't even imagine it, you are not marring some barbarian."

"Look from the bright side – at least she's not a waterbender."

"She dresses in furs and lives in an ice cube."

"Mother..."

"No."

Finally Ozai had enough, he, for the first time in his life, screamed at his mother.

"YES, I will marry her whatever you like it or not!"

At this Azula teared up and started crying. She could feel Zi's hand rubbing her back reassuringly and could hear Ozai say something, but she couldn't register. She was too emotionally overwhelmed.

"Ozai, " She said through tears " you are braking mamma's heart."

* * *

><p>"Water Tribe?" Ozai Senior said through his cup of tea.<p>

"Yes." Junior reaffirmed.

"How much do you give her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ten out of ten, eight out of ten, five out of ten?"

"She'll always be a ten out of ten in my eyes." Junior said, then something dawned on him. "You are taking this a lot better than mom."

"Yes." Senior replyed, drinking his tea. "I don't expect anything but shame and disappointment from my family anymore, I'm use to it."

* * *

><p>"You look..."<p>

"Sour?"

Azula was frowning at her brother, well, at everyone.

"It's your son's wedding."

"He is marring a barbarian from the glaciers, me and my daughter-in-law do not see eye to eye, I am in the North Pole, it's freezing, everyone is dressed in blue, I'm in a house made of ice cubes." She complained "the food is weird, always has been, there are people staring at me and my two children are laughing at my misery." She finished the sentence with a finger pointing towards Zi and Sozin.

Zuko gave a sigh.

"The girl is smart and educated, you called her a golddiger and a whore, it's the North Pole, it's supposed to be blue and cold." He didn't even stopped for breath. "The food is unique to the culture, the people are staring at you because you look like you are one bad comment away from creating a scene and Sozin is discussing the ladies behind you, not you."

At hearing this Azula quickly turned and saw the ladies, Sozin's behavior was becoming extremely laxed when it came to women, it always has been somewhat...undignified, but recently it's been going off the wall. She didn't care if the boy was twenty four years old, when mama talk you listen, when Mama Azula talks you obey, if not the present for his twenty fifth birthday would be a good 'ol spanking.

Then she turned and frowned at Zuko.

Her brother just smiled at her.

"Azula you are fifty six years old, you spent most of your life building peace between the nations..."

"I didn't do that so my son can marry some peasant from the Water Tribes."

"They love each other."

She scoffed.

"Azula, remember what happened last week? Don't let something like that come between you and your son."

For a moment she looked sad, of course she remembered.

Without saying anything she turned and went to her daughter-in-law.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Yeah, I gave Azula an arranged marriage, she just seems the type. Also, a Duchess is of higher status than a Lady, I figured that if she'd be selling her hand she'll go for the highest bidder. As for her husband – he's the minorest of minor character, I don't want an OC that will have a major impact on the story. This is about Zuko, Azula and the people around them.**

**Well, if you are interested about the husband I just know that they do love each other, not as much as Katara and Aang or Zuko and Mai, but they do love each other, and that he is twenty years older than her. I don't think we need to know more than that.**

**Also, I published an oneshot - Banished, if you haven't read it, it's on my profile.**


	14. Chapter XIV: Resolution

**A/N: To Bruna, Azula arranged her own marriage. She took the big book o' nobility. Found herself a rich, childless, high noble and said "this is it". I can see her using marriage as a way to further her own social status ( Princess is a landless title, Iroh was a prince and he doesn't seem to have inherited anything, obviously all holdings of the previous firelord go to the heir), she tied the knot more for power, money and ambition than true love. **

* * *

><p><strong>Resolution<strong>

* * *

><p>Fire Lord Zuko was crying. This wasn't something people saw, this was something only his family and the people closest to him saw. And was he weeping, he was bend over near the bed, holding the wrinkled old hand and crying his eyes, his heart, out. The only other person in the room was his sister, she looked weary, tired and the aura of grievance radiated from her. She didn't cry, but even amongst those she let to her heart she rarely did.<p>

And then there was the person on the bed. Still strongly build, as if immune to age, former Fire Lord Ozai lay there motionless. Even with the life gone from him, he still looked strong, timeless, invincible. There was something about the man, something unconquerable, something even death couldn't take away from him.

His children stood there for a long moment, his daughter near the door, lost in thought, his son holding his lifeless hand, crying. Then the woman, although had the man been alive he would have called her a girl, she was always so to him, put her hand on her brother's shoulder. He looked at her, tears still falling on his cheeks, nodded and got up.

Then they were out of the house, walking around the island, no destination, no plan, just walking. It was a warm, cloudless night, not the type of mood to depart with loved ones. Even if the one in question was Ozai.

Azula spoke first.

"I am glad that you two were able to reconcile, even if it was on his death bed."

Zuko was looking at his feet, as if afraid to look up.

" 'Zula, do you think me and dad could have done it...sooner?"

"No, no I don't."

He finally looked up. When did they grew old? His sisters had wrinkles and her hair was starting to gray out. When did that happen? Was he this old as well? His father was eighty four years old when he past away, definitely much sooner than his forefathers.

He shook his head.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" He asked.

"The avatar does it every cycle, says we do to, so does everyone who dwells on the spiritual." She said, lifting her shoulders in a sign of indifference. "It's probably true."

Then he locked eyes with her, the same way he did with everyone before showing a supreme resolution.

"Then I want you to promise me something." He said, motioning with his hand for a pinky promise "Next life, we're brother and sister again."

She just laughed and made the promise.

* * *

><p>When was the last time he saw her? Before the wedding? When was that, a year ago?<p>

His niece was at her desk, working, as always. He had to admit, for all her bad qualities, her work ethics, and inner strength, were admirable. Iroh knew when to admit he was wrong, he was a man after all, fallible as they all were. The girl was not her father and her recent actions proved that, it would have been splendid if Ozai was taken away from her earlier, but spirits be, that didn't happen. Then again, she was still young, there was a lot of time for her to make up for her deeds. Truth be told, he didn't start regretting his actions until the loss of Lu Ten and he was fifty-nine years old at a time. It was poetic really, while he was always a better person than the girl in front of him, he had done a lot worse than she ever did.

He cleared his throat and started speaking in his calm manner.

"Well Azula, I must admit, I doubted you at first, but..."

"How much did the doll cost?"

That caught him off guard.

"The doll?"

"When I was eight years old, you gift me a doll, how much did you buy it for?"

Iroh tried to remember, but it was so long ago.

Azula didn't wait for him to recall it.

"While I was in the Earth Kingdom I saw it for three coppers." She sounded angry at him, understandable given recent events. "So, how much was it for you? One copper or two?"

"Azula..."

"You gave me a one copper doll, while you gave Zuko a priceless knife that will symbolize a victory." He could feel her cold, calculating gaze, so far things weren't going on as he wished. "I didn't even play with dolls, I never played with dolls."

Iroh was being backed into a corner, he knew it, worst of all he was lacking a reasonable response. What could he say? I didn't mean it like that? I didn't know you well enough? I didn't bother asking your mother what you'll like? There weren't many Earth Kingdom dolls in the Fire Nation? You're a girl? Not that she was giving him the chance to speak.

"Then let me ask you something, about the war? Why did you disassociate me as a family member? You never even once called me niece? Why?" He tried to think of an answer once again. What could he say? I didn't want to think of you that way? You were the enemy? You were a disbalanced and disturbed individual? "You know uncle, Zuko told me what you said back then. I quote 'She's crazy and she must go down'. So, if you knew how things were going to play out, why didn't you do anything? A piece of advise or an act of warning? No? Nothing? Just let the poor girl crumble, who cares?" Alright, this pretty much threw all his excuses out of the window, the girl was good at making others feel uncomfortable. "At least I refereed to you as family, you never did the same for me."

They stared at each other for a moment, Iroh's face betrayed his confusion and his attempts to think of something, Azula didn't look like she cared.

"You know what unc..._General_ Iroh, leave, I will tolerate you as a gust of my brother and as an uncle to the Fire Lord, but you and me..." She gave a small, somewhat disturbing, laugh. "We're done, never speak to me again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

** Next time we are going back to the main plotline. **

**Also, I don't want to leave Azula/Iroh's releationship on such a note, however this is a complex issue. While Azula was less than a stellar niece, I never got the feeling that Iroh cared about her in any way at any point. He gave her a doll, something you buy from a vendor, a gift you give to a girl you don't know (unless you know the girl loves dolls), and through out the series he seems completely fine with Zuko taking out his niece, such development of events didn't bother him at least, while Zuko does seem to care for her and is conflicted about fighting his sister. Also, she called Iroh "uncle", he never acknowledged her as family.**

**While I feel like she does have to apologize to Zuko for the way she treated him, I see no such obligation she holds towards her uncle. **

**While I would like to resolve that issue in the future, I just can't see how it'll play out in the moment. **


	15. Chapter XV: Idiots with Pointy Objects

**Most of you may have noticed, but this fic was in a limbo for a while...**

**Why? Because I was unhappy with it and Path of the Siblings. While I believe The Years After is somewhat on-character, PotS, which is the base of that, can go fairly OOC. I was planning a re-write of them, but never really got around it, thus, this limbo status. Not to mention grammar and punctuation issues present. **

**Do I plan to write the re-write? Originally – yes, at some point and then continue The Years After, that was the original idea, however it changed. Recently Dark Horse announced a collaboration between Bryke and Gene for "The Search" a comic book about Ursa and Azula. For me canon will always overwrite headcanon, so what Gene does is law, after The Search is done I will re-start The Years After based on what he's done (effectively "The Search"(and "The Promise") will be for the new "The Years After"(alright, I'll probably change the name), what PotS is for the current TYA.).**

**Until "The Search" is done? I decided, after some mulling, to bite the bullet and count my losses. I'll continue to write The Years After in hopes that by the time "The Search" is done I would have improved as an author, as style, writing and use of English (not native language), thus be able to produce a superior product than what I have already done.**

**Thank you to my audience, and here's the next chapter. **

**Note: I tried starting a few fics that were Azula/Zuko-light, but as Katara is to some writers, the Fire Siblings are the lifeblood for me. I love all the characters in A:TLA, but the royals are the only ones I can actually write fanfics about.**

* * *

><p><strong>Idiots with Pointy Objects<strong>

**Part I**

* * *

><p>The Firelord's wedding was done, the food was eaten, the cups were empty, the silverware was stolen and the noble guests were leaving. The night was done, with all the good and the bad of it. For Zuko and Mai, it was an annoying once in a life experience they'd hopefully never repeat, for Katara, it was a dream come true, for Aang it was fun and games, for Sokka it was another chance to make a man, a fool and a genius out of himself all at once and for Azula...<p>

"Repeat it again, slowly." She could swear, headaches were mankind's worst enemies.

"Alright." Mai repeated with more smug than she, or any person ever, should "You got drunk, you picked up Toph, got her to the dancing ring and while she was standing on your feet, you started dancing to love songs." Azula was rubbing her temples, while Mai was smiling evilly at her, poping fireflakes in her mouth. "Both of you were giggling like schoolgirls while singing."

"I hear it, I vaguely remember some parts of it, but I still can't accept it." The Princes said.

"Oh believe me, it took some time to get over the initial shock." Her former, _current_, she corrected herself, best friend snidely remarked "But after that it became really funny. I never though a room of grown people would sit there, do nothing, and just watch two underaged girls dance with one another for two hours."

Once again the Princess rub her temples. Looked at her friend and her smug face and decided to wipe that smile off her, presumably for good. Alright, at least for the next few days.

"This is worse than those conspirators that are trying to work with me."

"What conspirators?"

That killed her smug smile.

* * *

><p>He was blinking, good, that meant that he was thinking. Then again, when he was thinking bad things happened, so it wasn't that good. In fact if he did too much thinking bad things happened, so maybe thinking was a bad thing. Alright, he was cognitive, that was good. It wouldn't make much of a conversation if he just stood there, staring at her.<p>

"And you didn't tell me, because?" Zuko asked behind his desk.

"I didn't want to trouble you before the wedding?"

He blew up.

"There is an organized group out there, who wants to kill me, and you decided "not to trouble" me with it!"

Did he have to always be so emotional.

"To be fair, you can't be bothered with every attempt on your life, there is a palace guard, a spymaster and a few military officers who's job is for you NOT to have to take care of it, not to mention that their harmless." She stated as a matter-of-fact, while inspecting her much more interesting nails.

"Harmless?"

"Yes, harmless. Their grand plan is to sneak a few people in the palace, as my personal guard, and then try to kill you while you're in the throne room."

Zuko looked like he was thinking it through "That sounds like a solid plan, you should have informed me."

His sister tried really hard not to smack him.

"Leave this to the people capable of this."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Handle it myself, of course."

"No."  
>"No?"<p>

"You will do this properly, I want you to cooperate with my spymaster and with my personal guard."

She gave him a nod, no protests, no objections, no temper tantrums, just a nod.

* * *

><p>That was hard, THAT nod was hard to give. She has agreed to help her brother, to build her own future independent of everyone else. To rise above the expectations that she'd act like a petulant child. She did that long ago, but giving that nod was hard. It was hard to agree with him without a snide comment, it was hard to agree with him without any objections, it was hard to agree that he could do that.<p>

She could go and confess her inner turmoil to her mother, but sweet old Ursa would start jumping with joy when she hears this and her mother's "I'm so proud of my girl" speech was the last thing Azula wanted to hear right now. She could go to Mai, their relationship was better than it ever was, but Mai...was Mai. Same reason why she couldn't go to Ty Lee. Mai was too dull, Ty Lee was too brightful, she loved her friends, she really did, she was past the point of rejecting those feelings, but...she needed new friends, friends she was closer to in the emotional spectrum.

She looked at the image before her, spirits she's been staring at mirrors for too long now, way too long in fact. It was a bad habit, and it wasn't like the reflection had any answers. She looked at it and began to count the changes. Her gaze was as sharp and piercing as ever, she still held her head high. Her shoulders were a little slumped, probably due to the recent addition of changes in her life. Her posture was a little more relaxed. Not that she didn't expect a knife in the back, but she didn't expect it from all sides like before. She looked less threatening, although no less commandful, probably because she was trying to grow out of using fear as a weapon, at least as her only weapon. It wasn't too bad, she was kind of happy with herself.

Yeah, she was happy with herself.

She'd just have to live with that nod, _although Zuzu dearest better not become accustomed to it_.

* * *

><p>Mai was brushing herself, in a slow, angry, forceful motions signaling to Zuko that something was not right. If it was someone else, he'd either ignore or ask, but he knew better, so he patiently waited for the moment where his new wife would bring up the topic. He knew what was it, and to be honest, it was on his mind as well.<p>

"I want someone to keep a close eye on her?" She worded her thoughts.

After a few seconds of no reply she gave him a questioning look.

Still to reaction.

"Zuko?" She voiced her question.

"Yeah."

"Look I know that you and Azula are trying your best and even I am willing to admit – she's a lot more agreeable than she was before, but still..."

"I understand."

Mai blinked a few times? As if she was surprised? Zuko knew how thickheaded he could be so he wasn't surprised by her reaction.

"I believe in her," Zuko said. "I'm even starting to trust her, somehow, but she's still Azula."

His wife graced him with a smile. He loved that woman, and she loved him.

"I'll put someone behind her and we'll see how things go from there, alright?"

Zuko gave her a nod.

"I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid." She promised that she wouldn't, but then again Azula promised, his sister's reputation was her worst enemy.

* * *

><p>He was getting nervous, they were going to do something very risky, why was the princess tardy? She shouldn't be, she should be here ahead of time, not late. How late was she? The man was unnerved by this, too much was at stake. Once again he surveyed the room. Tavern, a few people, one waitress flirting with a mountain of muscles, three guys playing with knives, some old man writing something in a book, or a journal, he couldn't care less and one figure counting beans.<p>

She was late, damn it.

Then the bean counter came closer, great. By the looks of it, it was an old man, hunchbacked and what the hell did he care for anyway, where was the princess?

As the bean counter approached him, he couldn't keep his mouth shut, he was just so spirits damn unnerved.

"What do you want?"

A playful smiled played on the old man's lips.

"Haven't you learn manners?"

Female voice?

* * *

><p><strong>As you know Zuko and Azula's sibling relationship is flying sky high at the moment, thing is, this is the first time there is a conspiracy, so Zuko, despite what he said to Iroh, is a little worried, while Azula is extremely conflicted, not because she is willing to work help Zuko, but because she does so unconditionally, her problem is how cooperative she is.<strong>

**As for Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, emotionally wise they are on different wavelenghts, they do have a nice chemistry between them, but Suki and Ty Lee are probably emotionally closer to each other than the trio ever were(Suki is more open than Mai and more understanding than Azula). Ironically I think Katara/Azula can have a great friendship between them (better than Toph/Katara, mostly because Azula does act like a girl sometimes and Katara does sometime act like someone Azula can respect), but that's...not happening any time soon, even if Azula is tolerating the water tribe girl. Thus Azula needs to find someone she can connect to, as a friend, and I promise – no OC.**

**Alright, I don't think I've answered everyone here, so here it goes. **

** RedEYES-Fallen: Zuko's kids are comming, at some point, I want to finish this storyline first. As for Azula/Iroh - Azula blew up in his face for reasons you are going to find out in the future, she was extra ticked off at him at the time as well. This isn't the end of it, but Azula is juggling a lot of failed relationships at the moment and she honestly doesn't have the time and patients for Iroh right now. She's a little jaded as a bonus because he never acknowledge her as family(her rant), unlike Zuko who always did or Mai and Ty Lee who refereed to her as friends. No such bond from Iroh, so she doesn't feel like he's one of the people she has to make up to. It's a complicated mess really, but that's NOT the last you've seen of this.**

** Nokturna: Thank you, it's really one of those things, much like Azula/Ursa, that can't be resolved with one line. Then again, with Azula things are never simple. **

** Dolpher: Thank you, but you are giving me too much credit. **

**I'm semi-sure I contacted everyone else at some point. Till next time.**


	16. Chapter XVI: IwPO Intermission

**A/N: New chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Idiots with Pointy Objects<strong>

**Intermission**

* * *

><p>This was going to be a good day. He woke up as the sun rose, by himself, without any interference from servants, guards or a pesky sister. Although something was reminding him at the back of his head that said pesky sister was going to be pestering him today. When you think about it, that's what she was supposed to do, right? Pesky sisters are supposed to be pestering him? Wait, does that make him a masochist?<p>

_Yes. _

Great, two minutes into the morning and he already lost some self-respect. Zuko ran a hand through his dishelved hair and decided to get out of bed. Another tedious morning, get a bath, put on your cloths, bring yourself to look acceptable, put the damn crown on. While he was putting that thing on his head he wondered, was he happy? He was happy that his mother was back, he was happy he was getting along with his sister, he was happy he was married to the greatest girl in the world, he was happy by the fruits of his work.

But was he happy from his work? Was he happy to sit and push papers? To delugedе with nobles, with representatives from the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes? Domestic issues? In honesty he didn't like those people that much, didn't enjoy signing the papers and preferred to sleep than pull an all-nighter.

He shook his head, it's nit like he didn't like the job, it's that he was unaccustomed to it. There will always be things he didn't like, he knew that much, that didn't meant that he hated it. Give it two-three years and he'd feel in his own waters on the throne. Just like the ship, and the runaway life.

Zuko shook his head again.

This was no way a boy should live his childhood. Then again, Aang should never had to do what he had to do, Katara never should have lost her mother or had to leave her tribe, neither did Sokka. Ty Lee and Mai didn't have it easy either, with Azula breathing down their necks. And Azula…Zuko wasn't a good judge of character and he could rarely guess what his sister was thinking, but if she was walking the path he was hoping she was starting to walk, than her childhood would be filled with as much regret as his was with pain.

The war was over, now he had to make sure kids no longer had to make such sacrifice, nor that parents like Ozai could ever get away with what he did.

Fifteen minutes after he dealt away with such worries and went to his office a pesky sister came to pester him.

"I was attacked tonight?"

Zuko immediately jumped. What? When? How? Until he saw his younger sister's glare, _dum-dum_, she didn't even had to say it. He was reminded of the plan, which was quite simple really. Some people were going to attack Azula, she choose guards, his would-be-assassin, she brings them to the throne room where the Imperial Firebenders will lay in waiting. Once the conspirators announce their intention the trap springs and they take them away, with all the legal justification needed. After that arrest everyone involved.

"I need to wake up, I need tea." He sigh, this would have happened sooner or later, better to be controlled, than not.

"Let me get you some." His sister jumped at the opportunity.

Zuko eyed her suspiciously as she exited the room and reappeared with a cup.

"Guard!" He yelled, he liked them in front of his office, not in, he hated having someone look over his shoulder.

A man quickly ran into the room. Saluted the royal and stand still in frozen terror. Being summoned in the same room as Azula was never a good thing. Being in the same room as Azula AND Zuko was suicidal.

"Drink this!" His lord told him pointing to the cup in her ladyship's hands.

He gulped, drank and gagged.

"There is soap in the tea, sir." He said through tears.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at his youngest sibling.

She shrugged "You said you wanted to wake up."

Death glare!

"Alright Zuzu, I'm going off to do some work, you just sit down and hold tight." She said in a mocking tone and left.

Leaving him, with his documents.

* * *

><p>Mai came in, took some documents and left.<p>

* * *

><p>His wife came in again, left some documents on his desk, picked up some other documents, kissed him and did some more work.<p>

* * *

><p>He went to his wife, gave her a kiss and went back to his office.<p>

* * *

><p>They were both trying to restrain themselves; otherwise they'd be giving more than kisses.<p>

* * *

><p>His sister burst in, so much for all that build in sexual innuendo, offered to meet her new guards.<p>

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, in a room with several other guards, he shook hands with his would-be-assassins.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai was eating dinner, smiling at him.<p>

"Alright, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" Alright, he sounded like a child.

"No."

"Mai!"

"Not telling…"

He frowned.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you."

He crossed his arms, waiting.

"My uncle wants to have a dinner with us."

_Fuck _

* * *

><p>Some problem with taxpayers in the Ti Wu province, he was too sleepy to give a fuck.<p>

* * *

><p>He was going through the motions.<p>

* * *

><p>Somehow he ended up in bed, somehow he was staring at the ceiling, somehow he was too tired to pay attention to his wife. He was tired, so, so tired. He reminded himself of his duties, of the good he was doing, of what the world would be without him. He reminded himself that his mother was back. Wait…where was his mother? Oh, right, went…somewhere. He was so tired.<p>

To heck with it, he'd think about it tomorrow, now he sleeps.

It's not always good to be the king.

**A/N: Azula is compensating for agreeing to help Zuko willingly, Mai is having a good time and Zuko isn't paying attention to something important. **


	17. Chapter XVII: IwPO Part 2

**A/N: Don't own a thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Idiots with Pointy Objects<strong>

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>"So they are trying to kill him?" Ozai smirked through the bars.<p>

She always wondered why he kept himself in here, some part of her refused to believe he was here on his own accord. He must be planning something, biding himself, was what she told herself. Never had she imagined that he'd resign himself to a dark cell with no windows, empty, dusty...isolated.

"I never said that." Azula quickly clarified.

"Yes you did."

Her father was smirking to her through the bars. If there was one man who she could never outwit through the years, it was her father. Who can see through her? Ozai...most of the times, at least. Like this time.

"Then I'll be blunt." She decided not to toy around, with a man like him this could be dangerous. "What's your role in it?"

"Unfortunately..." He said. "I had nothing to do with it."

Azula was really good at being calm and radiating confidence when things were going her way. She was able to assess any situation and do the best she can. Unfortunately due to the side effects of her recent stay at the institution she wasn't at full control...yet.

"Don't you see I'm trying to fight for you here!" She exploded. "I am trying to get you out of this cell. I am trying to get Zuko to reexamine his relationship with you, I am trying to get you and my brother to fix the bond you broke. Father, I am trying to get whatever is left of this family together. Now if you..."

"You're starting to sound like your mother." The former Firelord rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MY MOTHER!"

And at this moment Azula realize she has lost. She has completely lost her control, completely lost her cool and in this way, completely lost any respect Ozai had for her, this was not a battle she could win today. So she did what she always did while loosing - she spitefully kicked a pebble at her father, fixed the few strands of hair that were hanging loose from her hair and gracefully retreated through the door with angry, hurried steps.

* * *

><p>The gardens were beautiful, majestic. The flowers have bloomed, the birds and other wild life that usually inhabits these small patches of green were singing in full swing, statues and fine art decorated the walls and three noble women were sitting on a table, enjoying the weather, drinking tea and not-gossiping about their lives.<p>

"Am I a fool?" Azula asked.

"Idealist, maybe? Fool, I don't think so." Her mother reply came.

"Yes." Her sister-in-law held a different opinion.

"Mai, there is nothing wrong with a daughter having a strong bond with her father." The eldest disagreed.

"Would you still be alright, if there weren't bars between them?" Mai sipped her tea before continuing. "Even so, are you really alright with Ozai giving Azula advice?"

"I trust my daughter..."

"Because she got the bitter end of the stick already?" Mai smiled somewhat challenging towards her favorite sister-in-law. "But would you be alright with Ozai leading her again in something without her realizing it?"

Ursa contemplatively shut her mouth. This was a possibility she feared, but Azula wasn't someone you can control. If she told her "don't visit your father" her daughter would be happy to disappoint. In a way, she wished Azula didn't show as much concern for her father. It was nice seeing her daughter care for someone, but caring for Ozai has caused her nothing but pain.

"Mother, why don't you visit him?" Her daughter pulled her away from her thoughts.

"I rather not."

"He is your husband, my father."

"And he has done things I would never forgive him."

"And neither would I, but let's not forget that I have done unforgivable things as well."

"You've never maimed your brother, or nearly killed him..."

Ursa was not a master politian, or very good at intregues. But the momentary silence, the rise of tension, the way Mai looked at her daughter for half a second. It made her very interested in continuing this topic...very interested.

* * *

><p>Zuko watched as his mother busted into his office, Azula following with koala-puppy eyes, ripped his shirt and gasped at the sight of his chest scar.<p>

Just now he remember that he never did warn Azula not to tell mother about the lightning.

* * *

><p>She saw them coming and her blood boiled. She didn't have time for this, she didn't have time for these people, she didn't have the nerve or the strength to go through this. She was too tired and too angry.<p>

"You!" She shouted.

"Yes Princess" The fake bodyguards replied.

"Inform everyone that we're moving ahead of schedule, we're striking tomorrow."

They just nodded and left. Poor assassins and poor bodyguards, she hated them.

She hated them and she hated herself.

Her mother hated her, her mother hated her, her mother hated her, her mother hated her, she was so sure her mother hated her so much right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: From the moment they met Ursa was being apologetic and Azula never acted like she did something wrong...too wrong. Now Ursa isn't apologetic anymore and Azula acts like she did something wrong.**

**Next chapter, the conclusion to the assasination plot.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: IwPO Part 3

**A/N: Rereading this I noticed two goofs – first, I said that last chapter Ursa was in the capitol, she played a role, where I noted that she was out of it the chapter before. Let's just say ****her trip suffered an accident and was cut short. The other one was with Iroh in Chapter 3, he said he was at the wedding – he wasn't. I'll fix them later, along with a few other things that need to be fixed as well.**

**Also – two chapters in two days, I love it when I do this.**

* * *

><p>Idiots with Pointy Objects<p>

Finale

* * *

><p>Ursa and Mai were escorted out of the palace, officially they were going to see a play, unofficially...well, only Zuko, Azula and Mai knew. There was no reason for them to be there. Mai originally protested wanting to be with Zuko and make sure his mother is safe and sound, but her husband insisted she protects his mother. Since they couldn't arrange for a normal escort – seeing how this could alert the assassins he wanted her to have the best protection possible – which was Mai.<p>

Azula and Ursa...Ursa was acting like nothing happened. From the moment she heard about the lightning 'till the moment she saw the scar she was completely mute, after which she closed herself in her room and later acted like nothing happened. Which aggravated Azula, something did happen, her mother, once again, saw a side of her she didn't want to see, once again her mistakes came to haunt her back.

Did her mother hated her now, or was it just her paranoia? After having a good nigh sleep, thinking it through and analyzing her mothers behavior Azula came to the conclusion that it was her paranoia, admittedly she had problem with that.

But even then, she...alright, they've been trying to fix their relationship for a while now, something that happened during the period that she was having a mental breakdown is excusable. As long as the other instances of her trying to off Zuko were kept under wraps. You know what, it was her mistakes, she paid for them and she's making up for them, she's sorry about it...somewhat...and she won't let said mistakes dictate her life.

There, after that she'd go to her mother and talk to her directly about this.

No more drama, no more guessing, no more speculations – it was bad for her already wrecked nerves.

Speaking of which...

She and her goons were walking down the hall, ready to enter and "kill" her brother.

Oh, were the apes around her in for a surprise.

* * *

><p><em>Thank god her children didn't inherit...that.<em>

Mai gave a side-glance at her mother-in-law. The older woman was on the edge of her seat, face filled with excitement as the actor on the stage was giving the cheesiest line imaginable. The dude was dressed in things she didn't want to know what they were or where he picked them up from. With everyone around him dancing...walking...doing strange shapes. And then, while the most sickening dialogue imaginable between a man and a woman, one of the dancers tiptoed himself to the main character holding a knife.

"Behind you!" Mai heard her mother-in-law scream. "Look behind you, BEHIND YOU, YOU FOOL!" It was like being with Ty Lee, except she wasn't standing next to a twelve year old, that was the last time she agreed to something like that, but to a woman who was in her late thirties. "BEHIND YOU!"

Mai could feel the glances other people were giving them. She waved at them. Spirits, those were people that knew her. Some of them were at her wedding, she'd probably be a hostess to more than a few families here in her lifetime. This was not supposed to happen.

As the play continued she saw the dancer strike down the main character.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!" Ursa just knew how to embarrass her.

Wait, was her mother-in-law crying? Oh Spirits, she was starting to weep. Not good, not good, well...good actually. With the main character dead that meant that the play would be over soon.

And just as she was thinking that, the main female character started to ponder whatever she should go on a quest to resurrect him.

_A whole friggin' quest – Spirits, please no! _

"YES! YES! GO!" Screamed you-know-who in the theater.

Mai sunk in her seat, if the assassins didn't kill Zuko, she would.

* * *

><p>The doors opened. Heavy steel doors leading to a dark room, with the Firelord surrounded by flames. A roll of columns on either side to give the room a more grandiose feel. And between them marching confidently was Princess Azula, surrounded by eight guards.<p>

The truth was the columns hid the Imperial firebenders. The assassins have memorized the location of said firebenders and their job was to attack them on cue, what they didn't know was that right now there was double the number of Imperial firebenders in the room and all of them were not on the positions that they'd attack.

Something else they were unaware of was the fact that it wasn't the Firelord behind that wall of fire but an ordinary statue, something they could not recognized because of the giant firewall in front of it. Behind the statute there were curtains, behind the curtains there was a steel block and behind the steel block there was Zuko.

If all went to plan no one would get hurt.

She hoped things didn't go according to plan.

"Azula, why have you come?" Zuko voiced sound muffled, probably due to the steel block. Azula hoped the nerves of her conspirators were too stretched to make anything of it.

"Why brother can't you guess? To settle the score!"

And that was the keyword. As she said that the conspirators were supposed to attack the positions they believe the Imperial firebenders were at, while she was supposed to drive a lightning bolt at Zuko. At the same time the Imperial firebenders would jump out of their new places and surround the pro-war supporters.

This is what was supposed to happen.

What really happened was the Imperial firebenders popped up – as expected, but instead of attacking the Firelord or the guards, the assassins turned towards her screaming "We serve General Iroh!"

And here Azula was, sitting stunned in the center of a circle, surrounded by assassinate that wanted to kill Zuko, but said they worked for Iroh, who in turn were surrounded by guards that worked for her and her brother and way out of the circle Zuko was popping his head curiously.

And way out of the circle there was a_ very fat_ uncle that was going to give a _very fat_ explanation.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nephew,<em>

_I understand that you may be upset about my plan, but I hope that you understand that I, and many other, are not as willing to accept Azula's transformation on her word alone. A test was need, and we could not find a better one than to offer her the very thing she was willing to kill you for. Despite some misgiving I have with the plan – I may have made it too ineffective out of my desire to protect you – she has passed and my heart warms to the knowledge that you restore the major part of your family._

_Send my apologies to Azula._

_Sincerely, _

_Iroh_


End file.
